


A Beautiful Light

by tlovesldh



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Poly, harsh sex, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlovesldh/pseuds/tlovesldh
Summary: I hope this story is better then the first one
Relationships: Karim Ryuta Nesmith | Tazaki Takahiro / EXILE TAKAHIRO, Satou Atsushi | EXILE ATSUSHI/Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story is better then the first one

It all started in 2006. Takahiro was getting added to Exile at the time and Atsushi was upset that Shun was gone . Takahiro nervously walked up to him and asked if he wanted a hug. He felt arms wrapped around him . To this day he has Atsushi wrapped around his finger . It felt like a dream to him .

He was scared to ask him if he wanted to his lover. He choked up everytime he tried to talk to him . " Takahiro come here" Atsushi says and Takahiro comes to him . Takahiro is shocked at the fact that Atsushi was kissing him . Atsushi puts Takahiro on his lap. " Got you "Atsushi said as he wrapped his coat around Takahiro.

He watches Takahiro get shy and bury his face into his chest. Atsushi pouts and Takahiro looks up at him deciding to steal a kiss. " I like you a lot ." Takahiro says as Atsushi smiles . " Hey we could take this slow if you want." Atsushi says and Takahiro nods. He notices Takahiro almost asleep. " My place or yours?" Atsushi asks . " Yours" Takahiro says and he refuses to give Atsushi's coat back. Atsushi carries him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they get to Atsushi's place , Atsushi carries Takahiro in because he doesn't want to wake him . He watches Takahiro cuddle up to him as he sits down putting Takahiro on his lap . He felt a tug at shirt and he noticed Takahiro was awake . " Kiss?" Takahiro asked in a cute voice , Atsushi gave into him and kissed him. He noticed how adorable Atsushi was .   
He always thought Atsushi was scary . He looked at him and kissed the pout .   
Atsushi nuzzled his nose against Takahiro's cheek. Takahiro giggled and his face got red . Atsushi bit Takahiro's bottom lip and his tongue slipped in Takahiro's mouth . Atsushi layed Takahiro on the couch as he kissed him passionately and roughly . They took a break after awhile .   
Atsushi was laying on top of Takahiro. Atsushi was Takahiro's blanket. He felt Takahiro kiss his head. " He felt a blanket being put over them and he fell asleep on top of Takahiro. They both took at nap . Atsushi woke up and looked at how uncomfortable Takahiro was . He got up , lifted Takahiro up and he felt legs wrap around his waist . Takahiro buries his face into Atsushi's chest. Atsushi carries him to the bedroom and lays them both down . He runs his fingers through Takahiro's hair .


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby?" Atsushi says as he notices Takahiro wake up. "Yes ?" Takahiro asked . He felt his face being showered with kisses. He also wondered why he worked out because vocalists don't dance in Exile at all. He traced Atsushi's tattoos. He felt a kiss to his lips and he kissed back . Atsushi was so adorable nobody really got to see this side of him and he considered himself lucky to see it . Takahiro's tattoo was covered Atsushi's hand tracing it . Atsushi is like a grown child sometimes and he likes to see. It's charming to him . Takahiro loves and respects Atsushi so much . He feels a trail of kisses go down his neck. He whines and looks at Atsushi pouting. He feels himself kiss the pout . " I'm glad to have you here with me ." Atsushi says. Takahiro knows Atsushi is very lonely . " I'll always be with you Atsushi no matter what " Takahiro said and a tear goes down his face . Atsushi kisses the tear away . " I' m not dead yet ,don't think about that yet baby . " Atsushi said as he cradles Takahiro. Takahiro calms down . He feels the kisses get more passionate . Atsushi knows what they both want .


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm ready ." Takahiro says and Atsushi gently takes off Takahiro's clothes then . Atsushi slips his dick inside Takahiro and slowly starts grinding . Takahiro hissed a little . He realized that this is his first time and that he was crying. Atsushi stopped and wrapped his arms around him . " Don't cry, baby" Atsushi said as he kissed Takahiro. He lays down and he realized he screwed up because he was still inside him and came . Takahiro knew it was an accident because they were just starting out .   
He knew Atsushi didn't mean it but he felt a tear fall on his back . Atsushi pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed . He felt bad and Takahiro just layed there . Takahiro wasn't mad . He's just confused because he felt violated. He started crying. Atsushi looked at him and let the younger roll into his arms . Takahiro cries into Atsushi's chest. " Want to go back to your house?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro nodded. He took him back to his house .   
Takahiro went into his house once they got to his place . Atsushi sat out there crying because he screwed up and drives back to his place after a few minutes. Takahiro cried himself to sleep that night .   
Once Atsushi got home he just went upstairs to cry . He looked at Takahiro's spot on the bed . He sobbed. He noticed he had a call from Takahiro. " Taka chan misses Atsushi's voice " Takahiro 's voice said on the message and he knew that he was crying. Atsushi called him back and drove over to his place. He noticed Takahiro wrapped up in a blanket waiting for him at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Atsushi scoops him up and holds him close taking him inside. Takahiro cried into his chest saying that he was sorry . " Baby it was my fault. " Atsushi said as he kissed Takahiro's head. He felt Takahiro curl up into his chest, he heard Takahiro telling him not to go. He didn't want to leave him and his dog barked from the car.

" Atsushi get the poor thing out of your car" Takahiro says as he hears barking . Atsushi gets his dog out of the car and brings her in . Takahiro lets the dog get on his lap , petting her . Atsushi pouted . " What about me?" Atsushi asks as he feels his head get patted .

" Good Boy" Takahiro says as he giggles. 

He felt a kiss on his lips . " I love you still Atsushi , I'm giving you another chance ." Takahiro says he feels himself getting scooped up into Atsushi's arms .

He baries his face into Atsushi's chest and yawns . " Baby boy ,you tired ? " Atsushi asked as he took him upstairs . He felt a nod. Once they got to the bed and Atsushi put Takahiro down and got in . He felt a body roll into his arms. " Pillow " He heard Takahiro mumble . He smiled as Takahiro buried his face into his chest and they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

They wake up the next morning and get ready to go to work . Atsushi wraps his arm around Takahiro as they walk to the car. Atsushi and Takahiro have separate schedules but they figure out a way to meet up everytime . Once they arrived at work they separated. Takahiro blushes as he was asked by juniors what happened . He answers and the juniors and then he goes to his schedule.His manager asks him if wants to visit Atsushi after awhile . Takahiro nods and his manager lets Atsushi inand then leaves . Takahiro runs into his arms.He buries his face into Atsushi's chest. Atsushi takes him to sit and he feels a kiss to lips as Takahiro sits next to him.

" Let's try it again."He says as he kisses down Atsushi's neck and takes his clothes off . He slowly takes off Atsushi's clothes and gets onto his lap. He feels Atsushi insert his dickinside him and he starts to move slowly .

Atsushi moans and he moves his hips faster . Atsushi cums inside Takahiro. Takahiro moved off his lap . Takahiro watched as Atsushisucked his dick . He felt a cock ring go on his dick and he whimpered. He was told to leave it on until they got home .

Their schedules were actually over so they got dressed and cleaned up . Takahiro whimpers as he feels cum drip and Atsushi drives them home . Once they got home and inside. Takahiro takes off his clothes the cock ring and Atsushi puts his mouth on his dick.

Atsushi swallows the cum and cleans a whining Takahiro up . Atsushi carries him upstairs . " Baby I'm sorry " He says as Takahiro kisses him. " I liked that dont be sorry , the first time it was scaring me because I wasn't used to it." He says as Atsushi lays down with him in his arms . He feels Atsushi trace his tattoos. " You like my tattoos." He says laughing a little bit . Atsushi lets Takahiro play with his beard. They both fall asleep after awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

They wake up and Takahiro off of him . Takahiro thrusts against an extra pillow to get the excess sexual tension away from his mind. Atsushi watched him as he did . Atsushi heard the whimpers as he came . Takahiro felt Atsushi's tongue against the inside of his legs. He moaned as he felt Atsushi suck on his length. He quickly fumbled with Atsushi's pants so he could get inside him. He finally got Atsushi's pants and boxers off and slammed inside of him. The thrusts were fast and Atsushi's moans filled the room . The thrusts slowed down. He released inside Atsushi and pulled away as the passionate kisses became gentle ones. He pulled Atsushi on his lap , pushing the pillow away . Atsushi's arms and legs wrapped around Takahiro. He caught his breath and realized Atsushi was asleep but he checked for a pulse anyway. He fell asleep soon after .


	8. Chapter 8

They woke up and got ready for work and rushed out the door. " We can't use the sex made us late excuse " Atsushi says and Takahiro's face gets red. They get to work and go to their schedules . Takahiro feels someone hug him from behind. He gets frightened. He sees a tattoo on an arm . He turns around and sees Atsushi . He wraps his arms around him. " You were listening the whole time " He said and Atsushi nodded. " I didn't have a schedule today so I just went to yours." Atsushi said. He felt Takahiro's face bury into his chest. Hiro watches the interaction and smiles knowing he's a matchmaker.   
Takahiro felt a kiss to his cheek . He got carried to the car even though he can walk. He heard the car start and they went home . Atsushi cooked dinner . Takahiro kissed him and sat down .   
Takahiro wanted to cry and Atsushi brought him the food. "Why are you crying ?" Atsushi asked . " I feel like I don't deserve you " Takahiro says.   
Atsushi was shocked at those words . Takahiro liked him for a ten years . " Why do you feel that way?" Atsushi asked. " Because I don't feel like you don't like me the same way." Takahiro answered as Atsushi kissed his tears away . " I'm sure I do" Atsushi says . He sits Takahiro on his lap ,holding him close. Takahiro felt relaxed and ate his food .   
Atsushi felt Takahiro snuggle against him when the meal was finished . He set Takahiro on the couch . He cleaned up . Takahiro was asleep when he was done . He gave him a kiss and carried him to bed . Atsushi layed down with him and played with his hair . Takahiro woke up slowly to a sleeping Atsushi . He rolled off of him and felt two arms wrap around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Takahiro looked at Atsushi and got out of bed . He went to the bathroom and he heard a thump. He checked on Atsushi and he saw that he was on the floor . He helped Atsushi up and hugged him . He kissed the pout on Atsushi's lips. He sat on the bed . Atsushi asked him what he was thinking about . " Us" Takahiro says.   
" We are boyfriends " Atsushi says and Takahiro nods. He finds himself on Atsushi's lap . Atsushi played with Takahiro's hair. He was calming a stressed Takahiro. Takahiro loved Atsushi so much . He knew Atsushi felt the same . "'I love you don't forget that" Atsushi says as Takahiro gives him tiny kisses. " I love you too" Takahiro says as the kisses become passionate . He traces Atsushi's tattoos. " Sing to me please" He says and Atsushi sings to him. He listens and smiles.   
He just hopes to stay like this forever .


	10. Chapter 10

" You liked me for ten years and were scared to tell me but not to cuddle with me " Atsushi said and Takahiro's face turned red . He felt his shirt being played with by a shy Takahiro. He kissed his cheek. " I was scared to tell because I thought I wasn't enough" Takahiro said . Atsushi shook his head and kissed Takahiro. " You mean a lot to me Takahiro " Atsushi said and Takahiro just bursted into tears . " Exile needs you and I need you " Atsushi said as he wiped Takahiro's tears away . " That's why I choose you and Hiro agreed with me " Atsushi said . " Shokichi would of been the second vocalist if I didn't choose you . I saw something in you "Atsushi said . He felt a kiss to his lips .

Takahiro nuzzled his nose against Atsushi's nose . He felt tiny kisses go all over his face . Atsushi laid Takahiro down and went to the bathroom. He came back and saw him asleep and gave him a kiss . They don't have work today so he lets Takahiro sleep and goes down stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Takahiro wakes up slowly and looks for Atsushi. He finds him downstairs and pouts . He soon feels Atsushi's arms around him. " Why are you pouting? You're fine . I'm here." Atsushi whispered into Takahiro's ear. He felt Takahiro relax in his hold . He stole a sweet kiss from Takahiro. " Mine " he heard Takahiro whisper and he knew he was his . He stood there with him silently. He finally brought him to the couch . He puts on a scary movie on purpose. He held Takahiro close. Takahiro hid his face in Atsushi's neck . Atsushi noticed a still shaking Takahiro . He gave him tiny little kisses all over his face . Takahiro giggled and felt a blanket wrap around him . He looked up at Atsushi and smiled. He leaves a trail of love bites down Atsushi's neck. He smiled against Atsushi's skin. Atsushi smiled and played with Takahiro's hair . Takahiro ate popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12

Atsushi notices Takahiro falling asleep slowly, he lays down so Takahiro is on top . He rubs his back and he hears the soft snores coming from Takahiro. He also falls asleep. They both sleep until the next morning, Takahiro pressed a kiss to Atsushi's lips . He pulled Atsushi up and they got ready for work. Atsushi felt Takahiro hug his side and smiled before taking him to the car with him.   
He drove them to work. They spilt up after sharing a kiss. Atsushi was the one pouting this time because he had boring promotion.   
Takahiro found himself in the studio . He hopes Atsushi would visit him after awhile . Atsushi gets out of work early and vists Takahiro in the studio . He picks up a sleeping Takahiro and carries him to the car. He drives them home and carries Takahiro into the house.   
He felt a kiss to his lips from an almost awake Takahiro. "I want to stay like this for a little more" Takahiro said and Atsushi sways him back and forth. " I heard you had a breakdown .. what happened?" Atsushi asked . " I don't want to talk about it . " Takahiro says and Atsushi just rubs his back .


	13. Chapter 13

" I had the breakdown because I was getting stressed out " Takahiro said . " You should of got your manager to find me " Atsushi said . Takahiro nodded. He felt a kiss to his forehead. He just started crying into Atsushi's chest.  
He felt Atsushi rubbing his back and kissing his head. Atsushi noticed how Takahiro relaxes in his touch . He whispered sweet nothings into his ear . He felt a kiss go to his lips .   
Takahiro smiled slightly when the kiss ended . He really liked being around Atsushi . Their bodies molded together like glue . He loves Atsushi and Atsushi loves him . "No teasing " Takahiro whined. He gets a call saying he has no work . He smiles happily. Atsushi kisses his cheek. He puts Takahiro down and gets him some food. He watches Takahiro eat. They both go to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

They both wake up the next morning . Atsushi looks at Takahiro curled up on top of his chest . " Baby how did you get there ?" He asked .   
"At the middle of night I decided you were cold " Takahiro says as he feels a kiss to his lips . He kissed back and got up to get ready . Atsushi knew Takahiro had work today but he didn't so he decided to sleep longer and meet Takahiro later . Takahiro left after he kissed Atsushi's forehead. After a few hours passed , Atsushi woke up and met Takahiro in the studio.   
Takahiro was sitting down and once he felt Atsushi sit next to him he gave him a side hug . Atsushi noticed a ball of hair at his side . He kissed Takahiro's head. "Baby my lap would be better to cuddle in " Atsushi said as he put Takahiro in his lap.   
He held Takahiro with one arm and held his hand with the other . " Baby let's go home " Atsushi says he carries Takahiro to the car and sets him in it . He gets in and starts to drive . Once they got home ,he carried in Takahiro which was tugging at his shirt and nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Atsushi thought this was cute and he heard a yawn.   
" Taka chan , sleep baby" Atsushi said he brought Takahiro upstairs and changed him into one of his shirts . He felt Takahiro curl up to him once he layed down. Takahiro's snores filled the room. He fell asleep .


	15. Chapter 15

Atsushi woke up because he heard crying. He noticed tears going down Takahiro's face and quickly wiped them. He wrapped his arms around Takahiro tighter letting him know that he's safe and Takahiro woke up . Takahiro buried his face in Atsushi's chest. " Bad dream " Takahiro said and Atsushi just rubbed his back. He fell back asleep and so did Atsushi.   
Atsushi woke up the next morning and he let Takahiro sleep for a little bit more.   
Takahiro woke up to him being lifted by Atsushi. He clung to him , nuzzling his cheek with his nose. Atsushi smiled . " I heard you kissed Shokichi yesterday" Takahiro said . Atsushi knew his was caught because Shokichi was sleeping on the couch .


	16. Chapter 16

Hiroomi picks Takahiro up and he noticed that Takahiro was crying. Takahiro felt his fingers in between Hiroomi's fingers. Hiroomi knows Takahiro likes sitting in laps but he's currently driving. Once they get to Hiroomi's house , Takahiro nuzzles his nose against his cheek . Omi just wants this cuteness to be his . He lifts Takahiro up into his arms .   
" Taka san.. " Omi says . " Omi chan .. does he even love me ?" Takahiro asks in tears . " I wouldn't of forgave him for the first thing he did and had sex with him after the fact " Omi said and he felt the older man that clung to him shudder. " I knew you liked me the same way as he did but I liked him for ten years Omi.." Takahiro says as Omi sits down so he's in his lap. " You've heard so many warnings about him ." Omi says as he nuzzles his nose against Takahiro's cheek . Takahiro knew Omi was right . " Stay please" He mumbled as Omi held him tighter. He rests his head on Omi 's chest. Omi looks down at him and smiles . Omi laughs as he watches him text his manager about what is happening. " Omi I wanna come to your schedule tomorrow " Takahiro says . Takahiro was more like a tribe member then actual exile member because he was closer with other groups and elder members of exile more then Atsushi.   
Atsushi was always a floater meaning he barely was close to anyone other then the original members of Exile including Shun .   
Omi found Takahiro more like an exile tribe member because was added a year before Naoto and the others .  
" Yes you can" Omi said his as he felt quick kiss to his lips. Takahiro smiled and felt Omi kiss back . He felt a blanket wrap around him . He fell asleep snuggled against Omi . Omi layed down rubbing Takahiro's back.


	17. Chapter 17

Omi knew Takahiro liked to be on top of him. " Baby" He whispered and kissed his cheek. Takahiro wasn't the best actor and Omi knew how he acted when he wanted certain attention. He knew he wasn't asleep but just rubbed his back. He heard a tiny giggle from Takahiro. Takahiro looked up at him with puppy dog eyes .   
The kisses got harsher but stopped when Takahiro pulled away and hid his face in Omi's chest.   
Omi held him protectively. Omi caught Takahiro's lips when he looked at him . " Baby I got work let's go " He says as Takahiro rolls off of him . Takahiro feels fingers in between his . He walks out to the car with Omi .   
Omi drives them to work and takes them to a practice room where Takahiro sits down. Takahiro watches him practice and then he feels Omi on his lap. He plays with Omi's hair. He feels something with Omi that he didn't feel with Atsushi which was actually him being cared about. He told his manager. He watched Omi wrap around his waist. He likes this side of Omi . He sees Atsushi walk by and shudders. " Baby he can't hurt you again,I'm here ." Omi says.


	18. Chapter 18

Omi kisses down Takahiro's neck . He hears cute little whimpers coming from Takahiro. He pulls away and goes back to practice. " Tease" Takahiro said with a pout . He falls asleep while watching Omi practice. Omi noticed that Takahiro was asleep and lifted him up . He felt legs wrap around him. He kissed Takahiro's head and carried him to the car.  
He set him in the car and got in himself. He drove them to his house . He carried Takahiro inside and set him on the bed. He noticed Takahiro was smiling. Takahiro feels happier with Omi . He got in bed and wrapped his arms around Takahiro. He kissed him softly and rubbed his back. He began to fall asleep. Takahiro woke up slowly snuggled up to Omi 's side and kissed his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Takahiro squirmed out of Omi's grasp. He kissed the pout that Omi had and sat up . He watched Omi wake up. Takahiro felt a kiss to lips and a hand hold his. " You don't have say those words. If you don't want to yet ." Omi says . " My actions already speak those words " Takahiro says and Omi just pecks his lips. Omi nuzzles his nose against Takahiro's cheek feeling Takahiro pull him closer . He hides his face. Takahiro kisses his cheek. Omi feels his inner thigh being rubbed . He hated being teased so he bounced up on Takahiro's lap. Takahiro grinned and held Omi closer. "Meanie" Omi said as he felt his pout being kissed. Omi felt his sweats being pulled down . "You ready ?" Takahiro asked and Omi nodded as he pulled down Takahiro's sweats . He adjusted himself and started to move his hips slowly. Takahiro moaned softly and Omi started to move faster . Takahiro whined and came inside Omi . Omi got off and Takahiro got on all fours. Omi smirks and slams inside of Takahiro. He thrusts harder and faster. Takahiro's moans fill the room . Omi releases inside of him and kisses him gently. He feels Takahiro fall into his arms backwards then turn around. He cleans him up. They both have no work for next two weeks . Omi watched Takahiro as he played with his hand. " Baby you are so adorable " Omi says as Takahiro tries to hide his face in Omi's chest. Omi steals kisses from Takahiro. Takahiro giggled .


	20. Chapter 20

Omi feels Takahiro rest his head on his chest . He kissed his forehead. Takahiro nuzzled his nose against Omi's chest. Omi heard a mumbled I love you from Takahiro. Takahiro looked at his texts. "Takahiro if you go back to him , you'll loose me because I can't be your toy . " Omi says and Takahiro knows he's right . Takahiro starts crying. Omi rubs his back and hugs him from behind. " I want to stay with you Omi but it's just hard because I want to care about him and love you . " Takahiro says. Omi kisses his cheek. " Cut him off because he doesn't get the hint" Omi says and Takahiro looks at him . Omi peppers his face with kisses. Takahiro pouts and hides his face .  
"Taka baby ." Omi says and tries to steal kisses. Omi really liked when Takahiro was adorable like this . He noticed Takahiro squirmed out of grasp. Takahiro looked at him and his arms were crossed and he was pouting . He quickly kissed the pout. Omi caught him then he pouted . He felt a kiss to his lips. He heard a yawn from Takahiro who was snuggled up to him . After a while Takahiro was asleep and a blanket was wrapped around him. Omi just held him close.


	21. Chapter 21

Takahiro climbed on top of Omi. Omi quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Takahiro . He heard a whine and kissed his head . Omi's shirts fit on Takahiro real well but they were just long and large. Omi noticed how Takahiro talks in his sleep. He laughed because Takahiro was talking about having tacos . At least Takahiro's trying English words . Omi tries to wake up Takahiro. Omi pouts as Takahiro begins to wake up .   
He watches him wake up and feels him nuzzle his nose against his cheek . " Baby " Omi says as Takahiro looks up at him . Takahiro's face gets red and he feels a kiss to his lips. " I love you Omi " Takahiro says as he feels Omi 's large palm caress his face . " I love you too baby " Omi says. He takes Takahiro down stairs to eat. Takahiro clings to him as they walk downstairs. He feels kisses to his cheeks. Omi makes dinner while Takahiro sits and scrolls through his phone . He puts his head down on the table . Omi walks over and he notices the texts . He lifts Takahiro's head and pulls him up . He lets Takahiro rest his head on his chest. " Don't go " Takahiro whispers and Omi's heart broke. " Baby I'm always going to be here." Omi says as he kisses Takahiro's head. Omi looked at Takahiro playing with his shirt .


	22. Chapter 22

Omi sat Takahiro back down at the table then gave him a kiss . He got their plates and they ate . Omi knows he's confused and is wondering why Atsushi would do what he did .

Takahiro goes to visit Atsushi after he's done eating. Omi stays behind. 

Meanwhile atAtsushi 's , Takahiro is in a tight hug from Atsushi. Atsushi looks at Takahiro and Takahiro shyly looks down . He sees Shokichi on the couch and sobs . Shokichi notices the tension and asks Atsushi if his morals were right . Shokichi knows he used Takahiro.Omi told him to watch out . He mouths " Go back to Omi" to Takahiro.Takahiro nods and leaves.

Omi notices that he's back early .Takahiro walks into Omi's arms upset and buries his face in Omi's chest. He feels Omi playing with his hair. Omi hears the mumbled " I love you" and kisses his head. " Did he try it again?" Omi asked and Takahiro nodded. " Shokichi knew what was happening and stepped in" Takahiro said and Omi was surprised because Shokichi is usually the quiet type . Omi had to thank Shokichi later. Omi felt legs wrap around his waist, he looked at the older man that was in his arms acting all cute . He nuzzled his nose against the elder's cheek. He gave him a gentle kiss and light pat on the butt. " Tease" Takahiro says as he pouts. 

Takahiro smiled as he felt lips against his. The kisses started to get rougher. " We could do that later , I want to cuddle right now." Takahiro whispers and Omi smiles . Omi takes him upstairs and lays him down. Omi feels Takahiro climbing on top of him and wraps his arms around him. Omi likes quiet cuddling like this and rubs Takahiro's butt cheek . He squeezes it and sees Takahiro smile . Omi knows Takahiro is like a big child sometimes so this isn't unpredictable. They both fall asleep after awhile .


	23. Chapter 23

Omi feels his cheek being nuzzled by Takahiro's nose . His eyes slightly open and look at Takahiro. Takahiro hides his face once he gets noticed . " Aww cute" Omi says as he tries to steal a kiss. " I love you Omi " Takahiro says in the cutest voice he could pull off and Omi's heart was ready to combust . He rubbed Omi's chest . "Your heart is beating so fast" Takahiro says. Omi takes a deep breath. Takahiro sneaks a kiss and Omi's hand goes into his . Takahiro gets peppered with kisses.  
He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Omi hears crying and hurried to him . He helped him and noticed how weak he was. " Takahiro shh I'm here" Omi says. He has to talk to Shokichi about what happened. He calls Shokichi to come over. He walks him to where Takahiro is . " Well Atsushi made him upset and then the sex unwillingly started and it was Atsushi so I pushed Atsushi and told him to go back to you . " Shokichi said. Omi was furious and Shokichi was just as mad because he's never seen Takahiro like this before. " Shokichi take care of Takahiro for me " Omi says . Shokichi nods and catches Takahiro as he passes out . Shokichi cradles him. Omi leaves to Atsushi's place and sees Atsushi crying but can't feel any sympathy. Omi asked why he did what he did. The answer he got wasn't good . He slapped Atsushi but didn't want to do more because of Atsushi's age. He left .   
Once he got home . He saw Shokichi and Takahiro sleeping. " Don't leave " He whispers in Shokichi's ear. Shokichi feels Omi get in bed . Takahiro wakes up and crawls over to Omi. " Shokichi took good care of me , please let him stay ." Takahiro says. Omi watches Shokichi roll around and he finally pulls him over to him . " Omi.. you're back" Shokichi said as he shyly moves away. Takahiro pouts and nuzzles Omi's cheek. Shokichi slowly moved closer to them . He pouted as Takahiro kissed both of them . Omi curled up to Shokichi so did Takahiro. He didn't mind .


	24. Chapter 24

Takahiro liked both of them . He felt two tongues collide with his . Shokichi was in the middle and Omi was on top . He nodded to indicate that he was ready. Shokichi moaned and thrusted into Takahiro gently but getting as harsher as Omi which was on top of him . Passionate kisses were shared. Takahiro whined and came on the sheets . Omi and Shokichi look down at the semi frightened Takahiro. They both kiss him gently. Shokichi Takahiro on his lap . He played with his hair as Omi cleaned him up.  
Takahiro yawned and snuggled up to Shokichi .  
" Sho" Omi says as he kisses Shokichi softly.   
" Hmm?" Shokichi says as he lays down with Takahiro on top of him. " Thank you" Omi says as he cuddles close to Shokichi. Shokichi kisses Omi back . Shokichi notices they are falling asleep. He covers them up and yawns himself. They all sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

They read the news once they woke up . Shokichi hugged Takahiro giving him tiny kisses. " Shh you're going to be a great leader" Shokichi tells Takahiro. Omi kisses his cheek and leaves the room. He didn't think that Atsushi would graduate so fast. Takahiro runs out to hug Omi . He cries into Omi's chest. Shokichi grabs him and lifts him up . " Exile will break apart" Takahiro says while crying. He feels Shokichi playing with his hair . He just sobs as Omi kisses both of their cheeks then goes down stairs.   
Shokichi rocks Takahiro back and forth. Seeing him like this breaks his heart. Omi calls them down to eat. He sees that Takahiro is a mess. He takes Takahiro from Shokichi and just holds him close. Takahiro calms down and Omi sets him down. He begins to eat. Shokichi holds his hand. Takahiro feels sick but eats anyway . Omi gets the garbage can and Takahiro throws up . Shokichi rubs his back. Omi felt bad and set his head down . Shokichi looked back at Omi and rubbed his knuckles . " He's going to be alright " He says and Omi squeezed his hand . Takahiro climbed into Shokichi's lap and snuggled close to him. " You're going to be alright " Shokichi whispers to Takahiro. Omi kisses Takahiro and then takes out the trash. Takahiro gives Omi a kiss when he comes close .


	26. Chapter 26

Shokichi took Takahiro to work with him so Omi could have time to think. Takahiro and Shokichi are cuddling while Shokichi is on break . " Being here makes me even more upset' Takahiro said as he frowned . Shokichi played with Takahiro's hair trying to calm him . They go home after awhile . Omi hugs them both and kisses them. Omi holds onto Shokichi longer . He feels a kiss to his forehead . Takahiro goes upstairs to lay down . " Sho go check on him" Omi says . Shokichi runs up to Takahiro and he's just sobbing in bed . Shokichi crawls in and pulls him close. He wipes Takahiro's tears away . He knows Takahiro is scared but he'll be right there with him no matter if Exile breaks up or not so will Omi . Omi checks on them and kisses their heads. He crawls into Takahiro's arms . He felt Takahiro give him a gentle kiss . They all fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Takahiro rubs his eyes . Shokichi and Omi look at him . Takahiro feels two sets of lips on his own . His face turns a shade of red that they are only allowed to see. " I love you " they both hear Takahiro mumble. They smile as he snuggled against Shokichi. " He's still upset " Shokichi says . Takahiro pouts and hugs him tightly. Omi kisses Takahiro's forehead then Shokichi's lips. Shokichi feels Takahiro cling to him . Omi lays back down rolling into Shokichi's side. Takahiro falls asleep.  
They eat some snacks and watch tv . Takahiro's snores fill the room and Shokichi covers him up when he notices him shiver. Omi plays with Shokichi's hand and feels a squeeze from the elder . " Exile will survive with both you and I know it" Omi says as he gently kisses Shokichi. Shokichi smiles and plays with Takahiro's hair . Omi holds Shokichi's hand. They watch Takahiro sleep and wonder why someone would hurt him enough to make him feel pity for them leaving a group . Shokichi noticed Takahiro squirm and gently kiss his head . A tear left Shokichi's eyes when he read the statement Takahiro made and can't believe the person he respected so much did that . Even Akira told him what happened because he witnessed the encounter. Honestly they were always the add ons but could do nothing but now they have freedom to make the group into something new.


	28. Chapter 28

Takahiro looked up Shokichi. He felt a gentle kiss from Shokichi then Omi . He decides to go to work with Shokichi the next day. He was asked by Akira if he was alright while he was with Shokichi the next day . He nods while cuddled up to Shokichi. Shokichi goes back to practicing and Takahiro watches him. Takahiro blushes when Shokichi winks at him .  
He puts on Shokichi's hoodie and falls asleep while watching him . He feels a kiss to his forehead and snuggles up to the man holding him . Shokichi carries him to the car and sets him in it. He hears a whine from Takahiro .   
He starts driving . Takahiro snuggled with the hoodie . " Baby" Shokichi said as he parked in the driveway . Takahiro rubbed his eyes . Omi came outside to greet them . He felt Shokichi pick him up , he buried his face in Shokichi's chest. Shokichi walked in with both of them . Omi quickly pecked Shokichi's cheek. He felt Shokichi sneak a kiss to his lips. Takahiro hugged himself as Omi was put down . Omi ran right up to Takahiro and hugged him tightly. He felt Takahiro kiss his forehead then his lips .


	29. Chapter 29

Takahiro looked at Omi and he looked like he was crying. He hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek . Omi nuzzles his nose against Takahiro's cheek. Takahiro felt a hand hold his . Shokichi watched and wiped a tear off of Omi's cheek. " Do you guys love me ?" Omi asked as Shokichi pulled him close. " We do don't worry ." Shokichi said as he felt Omi bury his face into his chest . "Omi use words words we'll do whatever you want us to do." Takahiro says as he kisses Omi's head.  
" I want you both inside me " Omi says as both of them push him against the wall. Takahiro slides down the sweats and underwear while Shokichi takes off his pants . Takahiro and him slide inside Omi . Omi felt thrusts slow and gentle ones and they gradually got faster. Omi passed out after they came inside him . Shokichi cleaned Omi up and took him upstairs. He layed next to him and rubbed his back .  
Takahiro came in the room . Shokichi saw the worried pout on his face. Takahiro lifted his arm and layed down . " Baby , don't worry he's not hurt . " Shokichi says as he kisses his pout. Omi wakes up and snuggles up to Shokichi. He feels a gentle kiss. He looks over at Takahiro noticing how worried he was and climbed over Shokichi. He felt arms wrap around him in an instant. Takahiro was cute when was worried in both of their heads . Omi peppered him with kisses. He heard a giggle. Shokichi smiled at them both . " I'm okay sweetheart " Omi said to Takahiro . Shokichi kisses them both. Once Takahiro calmed down he buried his face into Omi's chest. Shokichi kisses Takahiro's head. Omi kisses Shokichi's cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

" Baby" Shokichi told to Takahiro as he watched him crawl into his chest. " Yes ?" Takahiro asked as he felt a kiss go to his cheek . " Omi is okay , you're just so adorable baby" Shokichi says as Takahiro huffs and pouts. Omi pulls him into his arms , giving him tiny kisses. . Shokichi pouts and rolls to the other side of the bed . Takahiro kissed the side of Shokichi's face. Omi held Shokichi's hand. Shokichi kisses them both.   
They walk into work the next day. Takahiro follows Shokichi . Omi finds the room that he has to go into . Shokichi wraps his arms around Takahiro as he sings. Takahiro's face gets a shade of red . Shokichi reads a text from Elly telling him not to take Takahiro to Sandaime's practice room . He went to investigate on his own . His heart broke and so would Takahiro's heart. Elly watched Shokichi run away . He went back to Exile's practice room. He started crying and Takahiro rushed over and hugged him.   
" H-he cheated " Shokichi cried . Takahiro cried too because him and Omi were together longer . Nesmith looked at them and hugged them . He went to deal with Omi . Akira let them relax . Kenchi and Tetsuya had to drag Nesmith away . Omi didn't look too bad. They practice. Takahiro feels Shokichi's arms go around him and he continues to sing . Shokichi kisses his cheek and goes to dance . Takahiro sits down and continues singing. He feels Shokichi hug him from behind.


	31. Chapter 31

Shokichi felt Takahiro turn around and hug him. He heard the younger yawn and he wrapped his jacket around him. He heard Takahiro mumble "mine " and he knows he'll find a way to get his jacket back but Takahiro is just too adorable right now . Akira winks at Kenchi and Kenchi hides his face . Shokichi looks down at Takahiro. Takahiro was fast asleep and Shokichi carried him to the car.   
Takahiro whined when he was being put down. Shokichi stars to drive when he gets in the car. " Sho " Takahiro says as he wakes a little bit and feels Shokichi carry him into the house. Shokichi looks down at Takahiro and smiles. He sits them down on the couch. " Yes baby ?" He asks. " How do you feel about me?" Takahiro asks . " I can't put that into words" Shokichi says and Takahiro pecks his lips. He feels Takahiro curl up to his chest . He just wondered how Takahiro could be adorable. He takes his coat away from Takahiro and replaced it with a blanket. He kissed the pout away. He felt kisses go down his neck and patted the butt of the person on his lap . Takahiro pouted and hid his face. Shokichi nuzzled his cheek. He heard a muffled giggle come from Takahiro. " I want you " Takahiro says as Shokichi takes off their clothes. He slams himself inside of Takahiro. Takahiro's moans fill the room. " S-Sho" Takahiro moaned out. Shokichi moved faster, he slipped a few passionate kisses to Takahiro. Takahiro came and Shokichi did soon after . He cleaned Takahiro up and cuddled with him. He fell asleep. Takahiro buried his face in Shokichi's chest and went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this fic is going to be Takasho fluff . The ending is a secret though

Shokichi wakes up first and playfully nuzzles Takahiro's cheek . He noticed Takahiro''s reaction and pouted. Takahiro woke up to a pouting Shokichi. He tried to kiss him but he pulled away . Takahiro curled up and pouted . Shokichi kissed the pout away and sat up. Takahiro looked at him and yawned more.  
He felt Shokichi kiss him gently. He fell back asleep. Shokichi held him close and kissed his head. He felt Takahiro squirm around and put him on his lap. Takahiro felt Shokichi trace his muscles . He relaxed when Shokichi pecked his lips . His eyes opened slowly as Shokichi nuzzled his cheek. Shokichi was like a teddy bear to him and loved to be held by him. Shokichi looks down at him as he wakes up slowly.   
He takes Takahiro to the bathroom to prepare a bath. He gets in the bath when it's ready. Takahiro joins and snuggles up to Shokichi. His face was buried in the crook of Shokichi's neck . " Bath time cuddles. I like this idea" Takahiro says because he's never done this before . He felt a gentle kiss to his cheek. Shokichi likes to spoil Takahiro a lot . He loves him so much . Takahiro nuzzles his nose against Shokichi's cheek. " You cold ?" Shokichi asks and Takahiro nods . He felt Takahiro shiver but didn't move so he lifted him out of the tub . Takahiro felt a towel wrap around him . " Let's warm you up baby" Shokichi says as he kisses Takahiro gently. Takahiro puts on an oversized shirt and Shokichi lifts him up. Shokichi feels Takahiro cling to him . They lay down covered up with blankets with Takahiro on top of Shokichi. Takahiro was getting showered with kisses by Shokichi. He said " I love you. " in between giggles and Shokichi's heart skipped a beat. Shokichi gets to see a part of Takahiro that nobody gets to see and he's proud of that .


	33. Chapter 33

Takahiro played with Shokichi's hand. " Shokichi I love you . I feel like you are using me " Takahiro said. Shokichi squeezed his hand and said " Don't think that way ". Takahiro still felt unsure. Everytime someone spoils him they leave or cheat. " I'm scared of you leaving me " Takahiro said as Shokichi kissed his tears away. " You get too attached to people baby and let them dictate what you do" Shokichi says. Takahiro agrees because he's right . He buries his face in Shokichi's neck. He felt his hand being squeezed and smiled.   
Shokichi kisses the top of his head and feels the smile grow wider against his neck. He finds a way to steal a kiss. Takahiro is his angel and he knows it. Takahiro and Shokichi are hearing yelling from their their front door . They hurried downstairs and found Atsushi crying but they were too nice to just leave him there . He looked beat up . They wondered who would hurt him . Takahiro rushed over to him to check if they were real and looked at Shokichi who had a stunned look on his face . " Omi did it just because I hugged Ryuji " Atsushi said in between tears. Shokichi knew it was a jealousy issue that man had . He opened his arms for Atsushi and he felt Atsushi hugging him . They helped him clean up and sent him on his way . Shokichi wrapped his arms around Takahiro . " He's gone don't worry" He said and Takahiro kissed his cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

Shokichi looked down Takahiro and kissed his cheek. He takes him to the kitchen. He sets him on the counter and begins to cook. "Taste test" Takahiro says and Shokichi smiles then nods. Takahiro puts a pocky stick in his mouth and Shokichi rolls his eyes thinking how childish Takahiro could be sometimes . He eats the other end of the stick and catches Takahiro's lips . Takahiro's face gets red and Shokichi notices him blushing. He kissed him back softly. Shokichi heard a ding and got the brownies out of the oven .   
" Their too hot to eat let's wait. " Shokichi said and Takahiro nodded. He felt arms wrap around his neck and picked him up. He looked down in awe . Takahiro looked at him and then hid his face. Shokichi played with his hair and kissed his cheek. He felt a smile against his neck . He looked down at Takahiro and he felt a quick kiss hit his lips . He heard a tiny giggle . " Baby " Shokichi says as he he squeezed Takahiro's butt. He heard a soft moan and smirked . Takahiro says he didn't like being teased but by Shokichi it's different he feels something from it . The feeling of actual desire and not forced desire is what he feels . Shokichi nuzzles his nose against Takahiro's cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

Takahiro huffed and pouted . He just wanted a brownie. He was being put on the ground . Shokichi gave him a brownie . He took a bite and he smiled . Shokichi pulled him onto his lap as soon as he sits down. He felt a face bury into his chest. " My baby right where's he's supposed to be." He said and Takahiro blushed. He kissed Takahiro when he looked up .   
He felt Takahiro's kisses get passionate . He heard a whine from Takahiro and his hands got inside Takahiro's boxers . He heard small moans from Takahiro. Takahiro finally got Shokichi's pants and boxers off . Shokichi took off Takahiro's boxers and the oversized shirt . He inserted himself inside of Takahiro, slamming him against the wall . He began to thrust fast. He didn't realize he knocked Takahiro out until he came inside him . " Taka baby wake up" Shokichi said in a worried voice . He wiped the blood from Takahiro's nose. Takahiro woke up scared and started crying. " Get away .." Takahiro says as Shokichi wraps his arms around him . He watched Takahiro's expression soften . " Sho bear " Takahiro said and felt Shokichi kiss his tears away. " I am sorry " Shokichi said as he was about to cry because he felt so bad . Takahiro nuzzled his nose against Shokichi's cheek. " Don't cry" He said as he felt him carried upstairs .   
Shokichi laid him on the bed and he saw a visible pout and kissed it then he got in the bed . They both fell asleep. Shokichi shivered and Takahiro opened one of his eyes. He noticed Shokichi wasn't really asleep he was crying. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head a couple of times. He heard snoring and went to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Takahiro woke up and noticed Shokichi snuggled up to him. He nuzzled his nose against Shokichi’s cheek. Shokichi opened his eyes and kissed Takahiro’s cheek. They both got ready for work . Shokichi helped Takahiro walk . “ Sho , it hurts “ Takahiro says as Shokichi takes him to the car. He feels a hand squeeze his. “ I’ll make sure you can sit while rehearsing. Akira would probably laugh but he’d understand.” Shokichi says and Takahiro nodded. Shokichi started to drive. Once he got them to building he noticed Takahiro was asleep. He tried to wake him up and pouted when he was unsuccessful. Takahiro woke to see a pout on Shokichi’s face.   
He kissed the pout and got out of the car .Shokichi followed him and held his hand . He shyly looked at their hands. Takahiro smiles at him and once they get to the practice room they start to practice. Takahiro sings when he sits down. He feels kiss to his cheek and his face gets red. He feels Shokichi’s arm wrap around him .   
Shokichi feels Takahiro’s legs wrap around. Akira let this happen and he looked at Kenchi who was on his lap and rubbed his back. Shokichi adored Takahiro when he was cute like this . He put him onto his lap and watched him snuggle close. He never got the last jacket that he covered Takahiro back with . He just wonders where Takahiro puts the jackets . He feels a soft kiss go to his lips .


	37. Chapter 37

Takahiro felt himself being lifted out of the car and he buries his face in Shokichi's chest. He was visibly still tired and he was carried in the house. Shokichi took him up to the bed and set him on the bed. " Baby " He heard Takahiro mumble and crawled in then wrapped his arms around Takahiro. He felt a lazy kiss go to his cheek . Takahiro went back to sleep. Shokichi plays with Takahiro's hair. He slowly falls asleep. Takahiro wakes up and noticed Shokichi asleep. He kisses Shokichi's forehead . He feels the grip on him tighten ." Sho I'm here calm down" Takahiro whispers softly as he feels Shokichi nuzzle his nose against his cheek. He felt his hand being squeezed.   
Shokichi buried his face into Takahiro's neck . Takahiro's heart was beating fast. He's never seen Shokichi be this adorable. He kissed Shokichi's pout. Shokichi woke up slowly curled up to Takahiro's side. "Stay" Shokichi said and Takahiro kissed his cheek. " I'm not going anywhere " Takahiro said. Shokichi smiled . He peppered Takahiro with kisses and heard giggles . He took Takahiro down stairs. He begins to cook and Takahiro pouts. He sees Takahiro bury his face in a pillow on the couch and thought it was cute. When he finished cooking and brought the food to him, he saw a pair of pouting lips . " Are you okay ? You've been extra clingy lately. " He said and Takahiro shook his head. " I've been super stressed lately " Takahiro says and feels two arms around him .


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is weird I know ..

" The song released today " Takahiro said as Shokichi put him on to his lap . " You did fine baby " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro softly. He felt a smile against his lips . Takahiro felt soft kisses go down his body . He pouted and snuggled against Shokichi. " Aww don't pout baby" Shokichi says as his lips met Takahiro's lips . He felt Takahiro get up and watched him leave . Shokichi felt like he did something wrong. He went after Takahiro and heard crying. He heard his name being called. It was Takahiro . It was dark and he couldn't find him . He felt a pair of arms wrap around him . " Sho-Sho " Takahiro said through tears . " Baby let's go back home . " Shokichi said as he felt a shiver . They walked home and Takahiro shyly nuzzled Shokichi's arm with his nose . " I was worried about you plus your more naked then I am " Shokichi says as he wraps his jacket around Takahiro . Takahiro had tears go down his face . Shokichi wiped them away. He kisses Takahiro's cheek. Once they get home Shokichi lifts Takahiro up . He felt him cling onto him tightly. He felt a kiss to the to the cheek. " I just feel so tired and stressed out baby and it's getting to me. " Takahiro says as Shokichi rubs his back. He's being taken upstairs.


	39. Chapter 39

Takahiro was laid down on the bed and was on top of Shokichi. They were both asleep and Shokichi rolled to his side. Takahiro held on tightly and opened an eye . He felt a felt a kiss on his forehead . Shokichi noticed the smile and squeezed Takahiro tightly. "Baby I'm not going to leave" Takahiro said in a whisper and started to leave hickeys on Shokichi's chest. Shokichi shyly looked at him. Takahiro stopped and nuzzled his cheek. He looked up at him.  
He felt lips against his dick and whimpered . He licked two of his fingers and put them inside of Takahiro . Takahiro thrusted as he sucked on Shokichi's dick and the fingers inside him started to move faster. He came when Shokichi came into his mouth. He swallowed . Shokichi cleaned them up . He got up and ran a bath for both of them . Shokichi felt a face hide into his neck . Takahiro was snuggled against Shokichi. " I'm getting cold " Takahiro says as he gets out of the tub. Shokichi shivers when he gets out and feels arms go around him. " We should stay like this" Shokichi says and Takahiro rests his head on Shokichi's back. He lifted Takahiro onto his back and carried him. He put him down on the bed and laid next to him. He kissed Takahiro softly and covered them up.


	40. Chapter 40

" Our performance is today baby" Shokichi says as he watched Takahiro get up . Takahiro got dressed quickly and helped Shokichi get dressed . They both quickly got out of the door and rushed to styling when they got to the venue . They got on stage to perform with the others. Once the performance was over and they were back stage , they went home. Shokichi looked at Takahiro and lifted him out of the seat since he was sleeping.  
He took him inside and laid him down and made himself something to eat . He starts to eat and Takahiro wakes up. He watches Takahiro look around for him. He gets up and walks over to him . " Sho" Takahiro says as he looks up at him as he feels a kiss to his lips. " I'm here ,don't worry " Shokichi said as he felt arms pull him onto the couch and into Takahiro's chest. He snuggled into Takahiro's chest . He hid his face shyly once Takahiro kissed his cheek. Takahiro's cute little huff got Shokichi's heart going . Takahiro rubbed Shokichi's chest and he heard a giggle that was trying to be manly. He smiled and kissed Shokichi's head. " I love you so much " He heard Shokichi whisper . He smiled and said "I love you too" to him. He felt a quick kiss to his lips. Takahiro played with Shokichi's hair. Shokichi's snores filled the room . Takahiro went back to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Takahiro

Shokichi had his limbs wrapped around Takahiro . Once Takahiro woke up he felt a nose nuzzle his cheek. He smiled as Shokichi looked up at him . Shokichi smiled and then hid his face . Takahiro sat up with Shokichi in his arms . He felt a kiss to lips . Shokichi liked this and deepened the kiss. He buried his face into Takahiro's neck . Takahiro rubbed his back . He felt Shokichi shiver and wrapped a blanket around him.  
Shokichi looked up at him and gave Takahiro puppy dog eyes. Takahiro's heart broke. He held him tighter. Takahiro just wanted to breakdown because nobody ever cared for him like Shokichi has for a long time. Shokichi gets off of his lap . Takahiro runs upstairs . Shokichi follows him . He notices that Takahiro is crying and gets in bed . Takahiro feels arms wrap around him. "I'm not leaving " Shokichi says .Takahiro hits his chest and bursts into tears . Shokichi was trying to calm him down enough to ask why he was having this break down. He knows Takahiro has been through a lot mentally so he just stays a punching bag until Takahiro whispers that he's not sure why Shokichi cares about him. Shokichi looked at him and explained why he cared about him . He felt Takahiro cling to him and wiped his tears away . He heard snores a few seconds later.


	42. Chapter 42

Shokichi felt a nose nuzzle against his cheek. He caught Takahiro's lips and he heard an apology. He took off Takahiro's clothes and watched him curl up into a little ball . Takahiro looked at him shyly then hid his face . "Kiss?" Shokichi said and Takahiro pouted as he looked up at him. He kissed Takahiro softly. Takahiro bit his bottom lip and slipped his tongue in Shokichi's mouth. " Tease " Shokichi said in a whimper as Takahiro started to take off his clothes .   
" All fours" Takahiro demanded and Shokichi obeyed as he pulled his boxers off. Takahiro slowly inside of Shokichi and started thrusting. He heard Shokichi whimpers and kissed down his back as the thrusts got harder and faster. Shokichi screamed Takahiro's name as he came . Takahiro came and pulled out . He heard a whine as he layed down and pulled Shokichi into his arms after he licked cum off his thighs. Takahiro whimpered softly as he felt Shokichi kiss his neck harshly. Shokichi felt Takahiro on top of him so he adjusted himself and watched as Takahiro rode him . He came inside Takahiro . He felt Takahiro collapse on top of him and a nose nuzzle his cheek. "Sho bear." Takahiro whispers . Shokichi kisses his cheek and rubs his back .   
Both of them were falling asleep slowly as they shared a quick kiss. Takahiro feels a blanket put on top of him and closes his eyes as he curls up on Shokichi's chest. They both are asleep .


	43. Chapter 43

Shokichi wakes up to Takahiro being clung to him. He looks down at the man on his chest and smiles playing with his hair. Takahiro giggled and got up . He ran a bath for them . Shokichi got in the tub . He felt Takahiro bury his face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Takahiro. After awhile Takahiro shivered as Shokichi got out of the tub then helped Takahiro out. Shokichi watched Takahiro dry off . Takahiro started crying and Shokichi wrapped his arms around him . " Don't cry" Shokichi whispered and he cradled Takahiro's face in his hands . He wipes away the tears as he takes him downstairs. Takahiro was hungry he had a homemade pizza somewhere if Gun Chan secretly didn't come by and eat it again. He found the pizza and gave a couple pieces to Shokichi and munched on a couple pieces . He snuggled against Shokichi and felt an arm wrap around him. He rested his head on Shokichi's chest. He was on Shokichi's lap .   
He whined softly as he was layed on the couch as Shokichi played with his dick. " No more teasing . " Takahiro whispered as Shokichi put him on four legs . Takahiro felt hard thrusts and he moaned Shokichi's name. That made the thrusts harder and Shokichi kissed him to distract from the pain . Takahiro came and clutched the cushion tightly. Shokichi came a few a moments later and Takahiro collapsed . Shokichi caught him and pulled him close to him. Shokichi forgot the lube so Takahiro was in so much pain . Takahiro was too cuddly right now to slap Shokichi in the face.   
He bit Shokichi's nipple instead and Shokichi had tears go down his face. Takahiro softened his look on his face . Shokichi watched Takahiro bury his face into his chest . He knew Takahiro was upset and huffed. Takahiro looked up at Shokichi and his face was peppered with kisses.


	44. Chapter 44

Shokichi carried Takahiro upstairs and set him on the bed and cleaned him off then got into bed. He felt Takahiro's arms wrap around him. He curled up against Takahiro's chest and felt kisses all over his face . He hid his face and yawned softly. Takahiro rocked him gently and kissed his head . He heard Shokichi's snores fill the room and began to fall asleep slowly.  
They slept until the next morning. Takahiro woke up and smiled at Shokichi who was clung to him. His baby. Even though Shokichi hated being called that but can love being called that by Takahiro. " Baby " Takahiro whispered . Shokichi rubbed his eyes and looked at Takahiro . He felt a kiss. " Shower or bath ." Shokichi asked . "Shower " Takahiro said as Shokichi got the shower ready. Takahiro got up and walked with a limp. Shokichi helped him in the shower. He started to wash Takahiro's hair. Takahiro was focused on Shokichi's body for now . He was being lifted so he could do Shokichi's hair . He did Shokichi's hair . Shokichi is like a big teddy bear and he just wanted to snuggle up to him . They both got out of the showers after awhile and dried off. They got dressed and went to work. Takahiro pouted and huffed. Shokichi thought this was adorable. They went to a practice room to practice. Shokichi was teaching him how to dance . Takahiro smiled and sat down but was pulled into Shokichi's lap where he snuggled into Shokichi's chest for a bit . Shokichi kissed his head . " Your doing a good job" He said as Takahiro nuzzled his nose against his cheek. He smiled and kissed his cheek then lips then took him home after the mini lesson.


	45. Chapter 45

Once they got home Shokichi was a little scared to ask him if he wanted to make their relationship an open one and add a third person . “ Wanna add another person to our relationship?” Shokichi’s voice was shaking when he asked . “ Let’s give it a shot “ Takahiro said. Shokichi called Nesmith and asked him to come over . Takahiro was nervous . The doorbell rang and Takahiro answered nervously. “ Don’t be scared Takahiro “ Nesmith says as he looks at him . “ He won’t hurt us . I promise” Shokichi said as Nesmith wrapped his arms around Takahiro. Shokichi watched Takahiro calm down and Shokichi was pulled into the hug.   
Takahiro shyly clung to him . Takahiro felt the urge to cry because he knew something was wrong. Nesmith noticed and let Takahiro cry . Nesmith looked over at Shokichi and noticed his look towards Takahiro. It was more of disgust. Nesmith is used to seeing Takahiro like this . He used to listen to when Takahiro had problems even when he had relationship problems, Takahiro was there. Shokichi’s personality is so different from Takahiro’s personality.  
He rubbed and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Shokichi just went upstairs and cried . Nesmith was supposed to choose him . He asked himself if he truly loved Takahiro because Takahiro’s feelings for him are so genuine. Takahiro went upstairs after Nesmith left . Shokichi cried himself to sleep and Takahiro knows Shokichi prefers to write his emotions not act them out .   
Shokichi woke up as Takahiro got into bed . Shokichi rolled into his arms. “ I was trying to get Nesmith to date us so he could be with me “ Shokichi says and he cries. “ Do you love me still ?” Shokichi’s heart broke when he heard Takahiro ask him that. Takahiro pushed him away and cried . Takahiro looked at the text Nesmith sent him which said “ Why did he do that ? I’m coming over to make you feel better.” and Takahiro texted back “ Please” . He told Shokichi to get out and Shokichi left . Nesmith came over and saw that Takahiro was waiting outside for him . He lifted Takahiro up and watched him snuggle into his chest . He sat down on the couch and Takahiro started crying. “ I keep watching you get hurt .. it hurts me you know that “ Nesmith says as he softly kisses his cheek. Nesmith gets up and sets him down . He goes into the bathroom and sees something that he shouldn’t of seen. He calls Takahiro as he tries to bring Shokichi back to life . Takahiro didn’t mean this and he bursts into tears . Shokichi wakes up and Nesmith tries to calm down Takahiro. “ You sick fuck .. Takahiro didn’t mean do this “ Nesmith yells at Shokichi and Shokichi finally leaves.


	46. Chapter 46

Takahiro was shaking in Nesmith's arms . Nesmith started to rock him back and forth. " Sweetie it's okay he's gone now" Nesmith said as Takahiro clutched to his shirt. He lifted him up . Takahiro's legs were shaking really bad. "I'll talk to Akira don't worry" Nesmith says as he laid him down. He didn't want to leave Takahiro alone . He called Akira and explained what happened. Akira was stunned that Shokichi would something like that and hung up. Exile had a late night practice for some show or something. Nesmith and Takahiro had to come . Takahiro was still in shock. " Takahiro we have practice tonight " Nesmith said as he tried to calm down Takahiro.  
Nesmith felt Takahiro hugging him tightly. He kissed his head. Takahiro finally calmed down .   
He held Nesmith's hand all the way to work. He had a briefing with Akira when he got to work and explained what happened. He agreed to work. Once Shokichi came into the room, he cried . Akira looked at Kenchi who had a disapproving face of this psychological treatment because Akira didn't know what he was doing was wrong . Nesmith heard Takahiro crying . Takahiro curled up in the chair. Nesmith was so mad at them for doing this and locking him out. Nesmith started tearing up because he was so mad. Takahiro was frozen in the chair and Nesmith was let in . Everyone left and Nesmith looked at Takahiro. " I'm sorry for believing this " Nesmith said as Takahiro motioned that he wanted to cuddle.   
Nesmith took him to the car and to his house . He kissed his cheek. Takahiro got out of the car and he felt Nesmith hug him from behind . He turned around and buried his face in Nesmith's chest . He smiled as he looked at Nesmith. He wondered why he was hesitant on kissing his lips . Nesmith kissed Takahiro softly as he brought him inside. He knows Takahiro wants to make him his but is scared . He felt hands clutching his shirt and heard a whispered " Don't go ". That broke Nesmith's heart and he held Takahiro close.


	47. Chapter 47

Nesmith played with Takahiro's hair . He felt Takahiro shake as he told him what happened in his relationship with Shokichi. Nesmith held onto him tighter. He laid down on the couch with Takahiro in his arms. He kissed Takahiro's cheek. Takahiro whimpered as he felt kisses down his neck. He buried his face into Nesmith's neck. " Make me yours " Takahiro moaned softly as Nesmith stroked his dick under the fabric of his jeans. " Just tell me when to stop if needed " Nesmith said as he kissed Takahiro's lips passionately.   
Nesmith started taking Takahiro's clothes off and to leave hickeys down his body. Takahiro got Nesmith's pants and boxers off . He feels Nesmith enter him and give him kisses. He moans softly when Nesmith starts to move . His moans started getting louder as the thrusts gradually get faster and harder. He feels himself climax and cum all over Nesmith's couch . He feels Nesmith release a couple loads and pulls out . His legs give out and Nesmith catches him. He felt himself getting cleaned up. He curled up against Nesmith.


	48. Chapter 48

Takahiro was asleep . Nesmith wrapped Takahiro in a blanket and rubbed his back. He smiled as Takahiro played with his hand. His fingers went between his . He took him upstairs and laid him down on the bed. " Cuddles" He heard Takahiro mumble.  
Nesmith got in bed and wrapped his arms around Takahiro. He wiped a tear going down Takahiro's face. " I feel like shit " Takahiro says as he cries. Nesmith rubs his back softly. " You've been hurt too much . " Nesmith says .   
" I know it hurts you to see me like this" Takahiro says and he kisses Nesmith softly. " I'm here for you anytime " Nesmith says as he kisses Takahiro back. He sits up and puts Takahiro on his lap. He feels Takahiro kiss him quick. He looks down at Takahiro and wipes off the make up on his face. " Who did it?" Nesmith asked. " Shokichi " Takahiro said. Nesmith was angry. He had every right to be angry . " I saw him texting Atsushi suggestive images while we were together " Takahiro said as he cried. " He thought sex would help me forget what I saw but I hurt more then he did" Takahiro said as Nesmith tried to calm him down. He felt tiny little kisses spread across his face . He giggled. Nesmith held him close .   
" We have work tomorrow. " Nesmith said and Takahiro nodded . He heard a yawn and saw a snuggled up Takahiro trying to fight sleep. He rubs his back and hears quiet snores. He falls asleep after awhile.


	49. Chapter 49

Nesmith woke up the next morning and he felt Takahiro kiss him softly. " Your awake " Takahiro said as he felt Nesmith squeeze his hand. Nesmith stretched. He watched Takahiro get up . He got up and watched Takahiro get ready. He got ready and felt Takahiro hug him from behind . Takahiro felt Nesmith turn around and kiss him gently. He let go then held his hand as he got lead to the car.   
Takahiro got in the car and looked at Nesmit as he got in . He felt a kiss and then Nesmith started the car. Nesmith drove . Once they got to work they went to the practice room where the guys were. Everyone began to practice. Once break time came Takahiro was in Nesmith's lap as he explained what happened. Nesmith played with his hair. He heard Shokichi speak and hid his face . " Don't say anything " Nesmith said to Shokichi. Shokichi mouthed a sorry and then left because he didn't want to cry. He was in the hallway crying. "He's crying " Takahiro said as he looked Nesmith in the eyes. " If you go to him I'll never talk to you again " Nesmith says . Takahiro looked guilty as Shokichi walked in with tears going down his face . " That's not what a boyfriend says to their lover Nesmith , I know I screwed up but I never told Takahiro something like that " Shokichi said to Nesmith. Takahiro sniffled as he looked at Shokichi. " We aren't even officially dating yet Nesmith and that hurts my feelings. " Takahiro says as Shokichi takes hand to help him up. He feels Shokichi pulls him close. " I'm sorry for hurting you . Please give me another chance ... I borrowed fake everything for the bathroom stunt . I know that was bad to do I'm sorry" Shokichi as he feels a kiss to his lips . " I'm here it's okay." Takahiro says. Shokichi lifts Takahiro up. He feels his tears being wiped away . Akira gives Nesmith a death glare because Shokichi talked to him prior .  
Takahiro was put down but stayed near Shokichi with his face buried in Shokichi's chest. Shokichi kissed his head. " I love you baby" Shokichi whispers to Takahiro. Nesmith goes to the corner . He felt jealous. Shokichi looks at Akira and Kenchi. " Guys this is weird time to make out " Takahiro says . Shokichi laughs . " I want you baby " Takahiro whispers to Shokichi. Shokichi hears a whimper from Takahiro. " Later baby I promise " Shokichi says. He notices Takahiro rest his head on his chest. "Baby wanna go home?" Shokichi asks and Takahiro answers with a quiet yes.


	50. Chapter 50

Shokichi walked Takahiro out to the car. Takahiro looked up at Shokichi and then got in the car. He just wanted to cry. " Cry baby I'm here ." Shokichi said as he held Takahiro's hand. He started to drive . He knows once he gets to his place Takahiro will start to cry. Once they get to Shokichi's house Takahiro cries . " Oh baby sh sh" Shokichi says as he helps him out of the car. " I missed you nothing felt the same.. I felt rushed even though I wasn't being rushed" Takahiro said as Shokichi brought him into the house.   
Takahiro was in Shokichi's lap and snuggled up to him. He felt at home . " I missed you " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's forehead. Shokichi heard a yawn and took him upstairs. " Cuddles?" Takahiro asked and Shokichi smiled . Shokichi layed Takahiro down and got into the bed. He kissed the pout on Takahiro's lips and pulled him close. " My baby doesn't pout" He says as Takahiro kisses him. He hears a yawn and rubs Takahiro's back soothingly. He hears snores from Takahiro and takes a picture of him . He posts it on the private page and a manager comments "Finally" and Elly comments " That's my boy". He chuckles because he's tortured the manager last couple days . He falls asleep soon after.


	51. Chapter 51

Once Shokichi woke up , he noticed Takahiro was was still asleep. Takahiro was trying to curl up in the seat. "Come here baby" Shokichi whispered as he lifted Takahiro up . Takahiro's jeans were soggy at the crotch. He laid him down on the couch and investigated . " Baby what were you dreaming about ? " He whispered. Takahiro woke slowly as he felt Shokichi licking his inner thighs. " Hmm please continue " Takahiro said in a deep voice. " Baby" Shokichi whined. Takahiro began to take off Shokichi's clothes. " Want this?" Takahiro asked and Shokichi nodded as he got on all fours. Takahiro inserted himself harashly and started as fast and hard with movements . Shokichi moaned loudly and felt like he was going to collapse. Takahiro calmed his movements. Shokichi came on the couch as soon as Takahiro released a few loads inside him. He felt himself being pulled close and Takahiro kissing his cheek. He felt himself getting cleaned up. They both fell asleep .  
Takahiro curled up against Shokichi's chest. " I love you " Takahiro whispered and felt a gentle kiss. They both knew they couldn't fall asleep .  
"Baby" Shokichi said as he pouted . Takahiro kissed the pout. He felt a hand hold his and he wanted to nuzzle his face in that hand . He pouted and buried his face into Shokichi's chest. "Awh baby what's wrong?" Shokichi asked . Takahiro just nuzzled his nose against Shokichi's chest. He felt a kiss to his head. He smiled and unhid his face to get a kiss to his lips . Shokichi kissed Takahiro. He felt the bruise on his get touched. " It's fresh.. who gave it to you?" Takahiro asked . " Nesmith. Elly and I were just hanging out and he came up to attack me " Shokichi said as he tried not to cry. He was shaking. " He told me to not go near you. I just wanted to apologize to you" Shokichi said as tears went down his face and set Takahiro on top of him . Takahiro knows Shokichi was genuine with the apology. He wipes away his tears . He feels his rib cage and hears a whine. " You have broken ribs you need to rest. " Takahiro says. Shokichi shakes his head as he kissed him softly. He calls Nesmith and screams at him . He hangs up and snuggled up to Shokichi. Shokichi rocked him slowly. He heard snores and kissed his head.


	52. Chapter 52

" Sho bear" Takahiro whispered as he snuggled and he was still somewhat asleep. Shokichi smiled and played with Takahiro's hair. He notices Takahiro was back on top of him and shivering. He wrapped a blanket around him and kissed his cheek. He got up slowly and went to the bathroom. He smiled in the mirror. Takahiro woke up and noticed his human pillow was gone. He looked for Shokichi and found him in the bathroom. He felt arms wrap around him. He buried his face in Shokichi's chest. Shokichi was lucky to have him. He kissed Takahiro's head and took him to the bed . He felt Takahiro snuggle close to him and held him tightly. " I love you "Takahiro whispered as he began to fall asleep. Shokichi smiled. " I love you more " Shokichi said softly as he kissed Takahiro's cheek. Takahiro's snores filled the room. Shokichi fell asleep soon asleep soon after.


	53. Chapter 53

It was morning. Shokichi woke up to Takahiro on top of him . Takahiro was looking at him and got up to start a bath for them. Shokichi tried to get up but couldn't . Takahiro came back to help him . He let Shokichi get in first and then got in. He buried his face in Shokichi's neck. He felt a kiss to his head .   
He got out and helped Shokichi out. " Are you sure you want to go to work ? Takahiro said as he looked at Shokichi. " No I'm not but I have to " Shokichi said. Takahiro nodded and helped him . They got dressed and headed to the car. Talahiro put Shokichi in the passenger seat . Then he got in the car and started to drive . Shokichi pouted and looked out the window. " Akira is probably going make you sit out " Takahiro said . Shokichi nodded. Once they got to work . Exile members crowded the main hallway as they saw Shokichi walk with a limp . They looked at Takahiro. " Was it wild ?" Kenchi asked and Shokichi's face turned red . Takahiro didn't answer . He nuzzled Shokichi's arm. Shokichi noticed how red Takahiro's face got and wrapped his arm around him.   
" Practice guys , nothing to see here" Akira said as he walked in and everyone obeyed. " Shokichi no practice for you since you had it last night and I'll deal with Kenchi later. " He said . Takahiro followed Akira. Akira started the practice off with dance practice. Shokichi watched Takahiro. He felt a body sit on his lap . " Baby " He said as he kissed Takahiro softly. He heard a whispered " I love you". and felt a head rest on his chest. Takahiro looked over at Nesmith in the corner moping . "I know you feel upset about Nesmith " Shokichi said . Takahiro noticed Nesmith look over at him he was crying. He got off of Shokichi's lap and went over to Nesmith. "I'm worried you " He said as Nesmith hugged him. " I miss you but we should of had Shokichi speak first so he could of said what he actually wanted to say . " Nesmith said. " I feel just as bad as you" Takahiro said he the rest of the members left except for Shokichi. They wanted Shokichi to listen them. Takahiro likes both of them . " I can't choose between the both of you " He says . Both of them notice Takahiro tearing up. " No no don't cry. " Nesmith says . Shokichi rushes over with a limp and wraps his arms around him. Takahiro cries while Shokichi holds him close. " I love you Shokichi" He says as Nesmith walks away. He looks up at Shokichi feeling a kiss to his lips .


	54. Chapter 54

Shokichi looked at Takahiro. Nesmith walked back in the room . Takahiro felt a kiss to his cheek . He looked at Nesmith then looked away . Shokichi looked at him . " Takahiro I won't be hurt if you hug Nesmith.. " He said as Takahiro walked over to Nesmith . Nesmith felt arms wrap around him. " Sho why are you crying? " Takahiro asked . Shokichi looked down then at Nesmith. " I hurt you more then Nesmith has ever. " Shokichi said as he sobbed.   
" Sho if Takahiro didn't really love you he would've never taken you back . When he was me he look around for you. " Nesmith said . Shokichi felt Takahiro run into his arms . " You've made lots of mistakes that I should of talked about with you first . I made that mistake " Takahiro says . He watches Shokichi's legs wobble and sits him down. Shokichi pulls him onto lap and kisses him softly . He watches the elder snuggle against him. He wraps his jacket around him. He hears a yawn. He gets up while holding him tightly. " Happy Birthday baby" He whispers. Takahiro smiled as he kissed Shokichi's cheek.   
He kissed him softly . Shokichi carried him to the car and set him in it . He felt a nose nuzzle against his then he got in the car. Takahiro fell asleep . Shokichi carried him inside. Takahiro thinks of Shokichi as a bear and he is the honey . His bear . He felt Shokichi changing him into something lighter but didn't open his eyes and he was laid on the bed. He snuggled up to Shokichi and felt arms go around. Shokichi kissed his head.


	55. Chapter 55

Shokichi rubbed Takahiro's back . " Baby shh" He whispered. He watched Takahiro wake up slowly. Takahiro hid his face . He felt a squeeze. Shokichi heard a whine and felt a body cling to his . He nuzzled his nose against Takahiro's nose. " Hi baby " he says as Takahiro's face becomes red. Takahiro looks at Shokichi with desire . He feels Shokichi kiss down his neck while whining. " Please more" Takahiro begged.   
Shokichi took Takahiro's clothes off and Takahiro took Shokichi's pants off. Shokichi slid inside of him and moved slowly. He bit down on Takahiro's neck as he began to move faster. The thrusts got harsher as Takahiro released in squirts. Shokichi left love bites down his back. He heard whimpers . Takahiro released and grabbed the sheets while moaning loudly. Shokichi released inside of him and pulled out slowly. " Bear" He heard Takahiro whisper . He wrapped himself around Takahiro protectively . Takahiro was turned around slowly and gently. He buried his face into Shokichi's chest. He felt a shiver. A blanket was wrapped around him . " I love you baby " Shokichi whispered in his ear . He knew Takahiro barely had a voice left because he felt a nuzzle against his chest from Takahiro's nose . He heard a small yawn as he watched Takahiro asleep. He felt a tiny peck on the lips and watched as the owner of those lips bury their face back into his chest. He heard soft snores as he began to fall asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Takahiro woke up to an angry Shokichi grinding against him . He laughed then became concerned . " Sho wake up ..Why are you angry?" Takahiro asked. He looked down at a visibly shy Shokichi . Shokichi climbed onto Takahiro's lap . He felt a kiss to his forehead. " Sho let me hold you" Takahiro said as Shokichi curled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Shokichi and kissed his lips softly. Shokichi played with the fingers around his waist . Takahiro looked down at Shokichi and smiled . Shokichi kissed his cheek . He gets up and gets ready for work. " Babe it's a day off today we don't have work today " Takahiro says as Shokichi sits on the side of the bed. He watches Shokichi cry softly and pulls him close. " I'm here baby" he says as Shokichi starts to relax. "Don't leave me please" He hears Shokichi whisper. He holds him protectively. "I would never leave you baby "He says as he feels a soft kiss to his cheek. Shokichi lays on top of him . " There's my cutie " Takahiro said . He feels a kiss to his lips . Takahiro plays with Shokichi's hair as he feels his tattoos being traced. Shokichi buried his face into Takahiro’s chest . “ I will never leave you” Takahiro says as his chest get kissed . Takahiro closes his eyes. Shokichi hears a small whimper and kisses Takahiro’s cheek softly.


	57. Chapter 57

Shokichi slowly began to wake up . He looked down at Takahiro and smiled. He kissed Takahiro gently. Takahiro opened his eyes and kissed Shokichi back. He takes Shokichi downstairs. Shokichi watches Takahiro cook as he walks over to him and back hugs him. He feels a kiss to his lips . He buried his face into Takahiro's back . Takahiro smiled as he turned around. " Bear" He whispered softly as he felt the urge to squeeze him . " Baby " Shokichi said as felt a squeeze and snuck a taste of the food. Takahiro slapped his hand and witnessed a pout. " Awwh no my baby is pouting " He said as he gave the pouting lips a kiss. Shokichi watched Takahiro get himself food. He wasn't hungry. He sat down and snuggled up to Takahiro as he ate his food . Takahiro fed him a bite and he felt a nuzzle from a nose to his cheek. Shokichi really loved him and it shows . He tried to get up but Shokichi had his arms around him tightly so he climbed on his lap and curled up in his chest. " I love you " He whispered. His bear just kissed all over his face . He giggled and hid his face . Shokichi felt hands play with his . He kissed Takahiro's head and wrapped a blanket around him. He held Takahiro's hand. He looked at the blushing cheeks wondering how Takahiro can be so manly and cute at the same time .  
Takahiro snuck a kiss from Shokichi's lips.   
He yawned softly. " Is my baby tired ? " Shokichi asked and he nodded. He felt himself being carried to the bed and a gentle a given that he gave back . He snuggled close to Shokichi and felt a light rub to his back . He slowly began to fall asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Takahiro was fast asleep and Shokichi's face was buried in his neck. He woke up after awhile. He looked at how Shokichi is clinging to him. He found a blushing face looking up at him. Shokichi nuzzled his nose against Takahiro's skin and smiled . He kissed the smile. He heard a small whimper and kissed him again. He liked seeing Takahiro in oversized clothes . He sat up and put Takahiro in his lap. Takahiro rubbed his eyes. "We have to rehearse tomorrow " Shokichi says. " yeah I know" Takahiro says as he kisses him to shut him up. Shokichi smiled and feels Takahiro grind against him. He moaned softly. " Tease" He says as he nuzzled his nose against Takahiro's cheek acting innocent. " Bear is not innocent " Takahiro said in a cute voice and Shokichi's heart skipped a beat. He felt a kiss to this cheek. Takahiro got up to go to the bathroom. He looked back at Shokichi and then went to the bathroom. He walked back to the bedroom and got on the bed . He smiled . Shokichi noticed a blush on Takahiro's face and wrapped his arms around him . He kissed Takahiro's cheek. He covered both of them. He kissed Takahiro gently and felt a body on top of his . Takahiro peppered Shokichi in kisses. He stopped and layed his head on Shokichi's chest. " No taking off your shirts" Takahiro whispered as he traced Shokichi's muscles. " You're only getting me " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's forehead . He watched Takahiro doze off. He played with Takahiro's hair. Takahiro was asleep and Shokichi was slowly starting to fall asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Shokichi wiped at tear from Takahiro's cheek. He heard a thump and saw Takahiro on the floor and lifted him up. " Ow" He heard Takahiro whisper. He caressed Takahiro's butt. Takahiro snuggled closer. He kissed Shokichi softly. " Baby" He whispered as he nuzzled Shokichi's cheek with his nose. He felt a finger go up his ass . " Merry Christmas " Shokichi said as he felt a passionate kiss to his lips.   
Takahiro felt the finger move and whimpered. " I want you in me please . " He whined and Shokichi complied . He felt Shokichi insert dick inside him after removing his finger. He moans softly as digs his into Shokichi's back as the thrusts gradually get faster and harsher . He moaned loudly as Shokichi released in him. He rode Shokichi until he came . He felt Shokichi pull out . Shokichi cleaned Takahiro up . He heard Takahiro whine and kissed his forehead. He felt Takahiro curl up on top of him and sneak a kiss. He heard a yawn but it was already morning. Takahiro got up and Shokichi pouted. Takahiro lifted him up and felt a body cling to his . " So cute " He said as Shokichi tried to hide his face . He put him down felt arms wrap around him.   
They both got ready . Takahiro didn't want Shokichi to let him go so he buried his face into his chest after he was done getting ready. Shokichi walked him to the car. He knows that Takahiro 's emotions were played with too much and that he over thinks. He kisses Takahiro's forehead then watches him get in the car. He then gets in and starts to drive . Takahiro smiles and plays with his fingers. Shokichi parked when they arrived. He got out and so did Takahiro. They walked in waited for the others . They went the room they were supposed to go to. Shokichi sat down and Takahiro sat on his lap and they waited . He felt legs wrap around him . " Are they coming ? " Takahiro asked as he buried his face in Shokichi's chest. " I just checked texts and Akira said practice was canceled." Shokichi said as he lifted Takahiro up .


	60. Chapter 60

Shokichi carried Takahiro to the car . He put Takahiro down then watched him get in the car. He got in the car and Takahiro looked shyly at him. He held Takahiro's hand as he drove . He heard snores. Takahiro was asleep when they got home. Shokichi lifted Takahiro up. He carried Takahiro to the bed room. Takahiro curled up when he was put on the bed. He was still asleep and Shokichi watched him sleep.   
Shokichi crawled in bed and felt arms wrap around him . He heard " Baby" whispered into his ear. His toes curled up . His face became red but he realized Takahiro isn't where he was . He cried loudly as he felt a light shake . "Baby wake up " Takahiro said in a worried voice. Shokichi woke up in tears as he curled up into Takahiro's chest. Takahiro played with Shokichi's hair. "Is Nesmith here?" Shokichi asked. " Yeah I watched him climb through the window.. You tried to cuddle with him. " Takahiro said . Nesmith looks at Shokichi . " Sorry I scared you " He said. Shokichi felt a vigorous shake and finally woke up from his dream . He told Takahiro what happened . " Should we try the three way relationship again ?" Takahiro asked and Shokichi nodded shyly. He texted Nesmith telling him what was going on. He heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. He answered the door . Nesmith and Takahiro went up stairs to see a rosy cheeked Shokichi laying on the bed . Takahiro talked with Nesmith for a bit . Nesmith explained why the relationship between all of them wouldn't work . He also said that both of them went through too much and adding a third person might mess it up but he'll always be there for him if something doesn't go right . He left. Takahiro sat on Shokichi's lap. " I agree with Nesmith .. on everything that he said . " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's head then lips. He watched Takahiro play with his shirt. " I love you way too much to add a third person.. that dream was weird " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's cheek. " My bear always" He hears Takahiro whisper softly before snores fill the room again. He whispered back "always" as he looked at Takahiro who was curled up in his chest . He fell back asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Takahiro woke up to a whine . He layed down and pulled Shokichi into his arms . The whine stopped . He loved seeing this this part of Shokichi. " Baby boy your fine" He whispered into Shokichi's ear. Shokichi opens his eyes slowly and buried his face in Takahiro's chest. He felt tiny soft kisses go down his neck. "My baby" He said in a soft voice which had an innocent tone to it . " Always " Takahiro said as he lifted up Shokichi's chin and kissed him gently . He felt Shokichi cling to him and then kiss him back. He giggled. Shokichi looks up at him and smiled.   
He was put on Takahiro's lap . Takahiro gave him tiny little kisses. " I need help writing a song" Takahiro said. " What kind?" Shokichi asked. " Rnb" Takahiro said and Shokichi smiled. He felt a hand hold his. Takahiro smiles as he kisses Shokichi's head. He hands Shokichi the lyrics. He feels a kiss to his lips . " I like it. don't doubt yourself . While Atsushi was in the group you always doubted yourself. You always cuddled with me when he was busy." Shokichi said and rolled off of him . Takahiro layed down next to him and and an arm wrapped around him. He curled up to Shokichi's side. " I love you so much . " He said. He kissed Shokichi's cheek softly. He traced the tattoos on Shokichi's chest. He smiled as Shokichi put the lyric book down. Shokichi looked down at Takahiro. He was super happy around him. He felt multiple kisses on his face and lips. He laughed and kissed Takahiro's lips softly.


	62. Chapter 62

Shokichi notices Takahiro sit up. " I remember cuddling with you and Nesmith.." Takahiro said . Nesmith didn't really leave . He listened to the conversation through the door way. " All of us used to share kisses. Atsushi just used me to get to you" Shokichi said while sounding upset. Takahiro put Shokichi on his lap. Shokichi started crying. " Hey don't cry ." Takahiro said as Nesmith walked back in . " Shokichi acted the way he did towards us being together due to fact that his nudes were being used were being used for blackmail and he didn't want to be alone " Nesmith confessed . " Akira told you didn't he? " Shokichi asked and Nesmith nodded . " Yes he wanted both of us to keep you safe" Nesmith said while looking at a smiling Takahiro. " I do like you both but it'll take time for me to get used to this idea" Shokichi said. Nesmith sat on the side of the bed and noticed Shokichi shyly come over . Takahiro watched the interaction as he felt Nesmith pull him closer. He kissed Nesmith as Shokichi's lips joined with both sets of lips. " Merry Christmas " Nesmith whispered putting Shokichi on his lap and letting Takahiro curl up to his side. They were all smiling. Nesmith heard a yawn from Shokichi while Takahiro snored . He layed them down then sat there . He was confused . " Choose what your heart wants " Shokichi says as he sits up. " I feel like I'll interfere " Nesmith says . " Takahito is a brat sometimes " Shokichi said as Takahiro turned away . They heard sniffles. Nesmith slaps Shokichi's cheek . Takahiro turns around and sees a red mark on Shokichi's cheek. He looks at Nesmith and pulls Shokichi close. Nesmith decided to leave. He went home to think.   
Shokichi fell asleep and so did Takahiro. They were happy being together . Shokichi sniffles and Takahiro wakes up. His phone rings and Takahiro answers it. It was Nesmith saying that he was sorry and pouring his heart out. Shokichi woke up to the noise from the phone. He looks at Takahiro's reaction. He grabbed the phone out of Takahiro's hand started talking . Takahiro had tears going down his face. " He does love us" Takahiro whispered. " Takahiro is in tears .. he answered the phone" Shokichi says . Nesmith said he was coming right over. Takahiro went down to answer the door. He felt two arms wrap around him. Shokichi watched from the stair case. He came down shyly and walked towards Nesmith. He hugged Nesmith . A kiss came to his lips.


	63. Chapter 63

“ We have practice soon” Nesmith said . Shokichi and Takahiro both pouted . Nesmith gave a kiss to both of them . “ It’s almost New Years . “ Takahiro says as he gets up. He smiles as he goes into the bathroom. Nesmith smiles as he watches Shokichi get dressed .  
He feels Takahiro wrap his arms around him and he kisses Takahiro’s head . Nesmith takes them to the car and Shokichi lays in the back seat. Takahiro sits upfront and Nesmith gets in and starts to drive . He hears a whine from Shokichi. Takahiro goes back there and lays in Shokichi’s arms. He feels arms squeeze him and he buries his face in Shokichi’s chest. They arrive and Nesmith carries both of them in the building. He tries to wake them up . Takahiro sniffles and receives a kiss. He gets put down . Shokichi huffs and Nesmith watches as Takahiro goes over to him. He feels arms go around him . Nesmith kissed Shokichi cheek . Takahiro kissed his lips . They went to the practice room. Practice started normally and ended in a sexual mess. Nesmith watched both of them cuddle up to him . “ Home “ Takahiro mumbled . “ Happy new year” Nesmith said as he kissed both of them .   
Takahiro walks out of the room. He sits down and cries. “ Hey don’t cry” Omi said as he sat down next to him . Takahiro felt arms wrap around him. “ I never cheated on you .. Ryuji fell and I caught him.” Omi said as he felt a body on top of his. “ I believe you Omi “ Takahiro said . He felt a kiss to his forehead. Omi watched as Takahiro went back inside and told them how he felt. He heard Shokichi yell and Nesmith drag him away. “ O-Omi “ Takahiro said with a shaky and Omi ran inside and held him close. “ Happy new year baby” He said as Takahiro kissed him softly. A smile went to his lips. “ Be a good boy” Omi whispered into Takahiro’s ear and he saw his face redden. “ I’m always a good boy” Takahiro said as he felt his neck being kissed and he buried his face in Omi’s chest . “Home “ Takahiro whispered and Omi complied. Omi knew Takahiro meant his house so that’s where he drove them. He missed Takahiro. He helps Takahiro out of the car. “ Omi I love you “ Takahiro said in a small little whisper. Omi gave him a soft kiss. Takahiro was being carried upstairs . He yawned softly as he was being put on the bed. Omi got in next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Takahiro held his hand and fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Omi sits Takahiro on his lap. He kisses Takahiro’s head. Takahiro rubs his eyes . “Baby “ He says as Omi nuzzles nose against his cheek. “ Yes babe?” Omi asked as watched Takahiro tug at his shirt. “ Let’s eat. “ Takahiro says as Omi lifts him up. Takahiro bursts into tears . “ What’s wrong baby?” Omi asked as he tried to calm Takahiro down. “ I miss Atsushi “ Takahiro says. Omi knows his heart is hurting. He puts him down. Takahiro calls Atsushi . He sounds super sad. He waited for Atsushi outside. He saw Atsushi approaching and shivered. Atsushi noticed how broken Takahiro was and pulled him close . He heard crying. “ My baby” he cooed as he wrapped his coat around him. “ Takahiro, I love you so much “ Atsushi says as he realizes that Takahiro is having a breakdown. He holds Takahiro tightly calming him down. He takes him back to his house. He has Takahiro sitting on his lap while he’s on the couch. He rubs Takahiro’s back gently. He wipes off the makeup on Takahiro’s face to reveal a bruise on his cheek. “ Baby who hurt you? “ Atsushi said as he kissed Takahiro’s head. “ Taka-kun “ Atsushi said . “ S-Shokichi” Takahiro said as he whimpered. “ We always fought, I never did anything psychical.” Takahiro said as his voice gets shaky. He starts to cry . “ I can take you to America with me , you need a break from Exile and I clearly see the group needs more guidance “ Atsushi said as Takahiro nodded. “ I miss being near you everyday “ Takahiro says as Atsushi wipes his tears away . “ I’ll tell Hiro everything because he knows the rumors about me aren’t true and he truly doesn’t want to be involved in this mess. “ Atsushi says. “ I don’t either because they kept me away from you when we had problems and I felt forced to be happy. I just wanted to deal with the problems. “ Takahiro said as he felt Atsushi’s lips against his. He deepened the kiss. “ I just want to be happy again. “ He said as Atsushi wrapped a blanket around him. “ I missed cuddling up to you. I felt like I messed with strangers “ Takahiro said. “ I don’t think I belong in Exile in anymore since you left .. I stated to think about how long I could keep going because I miss solo work. We are ballad rnb singers not pop singers like Nesmith and Shokichi. “ Takahiro said as Atsushi rubbed his back. “ You are right because Exile did mainly try to do ballads while in the guidance of Hiro and seeing Sudanna and Yurino leave just made me realize how forced the girls were into making pop songs. Sudanna and Yurino wanted to be rappers more then dancers. “ Atsushi said. “ The company wanted to be boy focused more then have both types of groups” Takahiro said. “ We were meant to be together but Hiro tried to hide it. We were probably supposed to be a duo , Takahiro but vocal only groups fail completely in general that’s why there were dancers . Atsushi said as felt a peck to his lips. “Only mainly vocalists get solo careers in Exile.. It’s rare to see people like Sway and Elly get solos that’s why Kazuki is waiting because he wants them to shine” Takahiro said. He heard a yawn. He noticed Atsushi was falling asleep.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Atsushi woke up a few hours later and looked down at a sleeping Takahiro. " Don't move" He heard Takahiro whisper. " I'm not moving baby " Atsushi whispered into his ear . Takahiro woke up slowly to a kiss on his forehead. He was being picked up and he clung to Atsushi. " Let's eat baby" Atsushi said as he carried Takahiro to the kitchen. He sat him down on the counter and started to make food. He stole kisses from a shy Takahiro every time he got the chance. He gave Takahiro a plate of and watched him eat. He felt Takahiro 's arms wrap around him and he heard a yawn . " Baby did you sleep at all?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro shook his head. Takahiro wanted to sleep and he felt himself being carried upstairs. He was put down on the bed and started to fall asleep. He felt Atsushi's body wrap around his protectively . Atsushi heard snores and kissed the top of Takahiro's head.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mentions of emotional manipulation

Atsushi heard a whimper from Takahiro. He noticed a wet spot on the younger's pants and he slips them off along with his boxers . " Baby wake up" He whispered as he cleaned him up. Takahiro rubbed his eyes. He felt a kiss to his lips . " S-sorry " He said. " You want me in you?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro nodded . He watched Takahiro get on all fours while he took his pants off. Takahiro felt Atsushi slid inside of him and thrust gently and slowly . He moaned softly as he felt kisses down his spine . The thrusts got faster and harder . The kisses became bites. He moaned loudly. Atsushi and Takahiro both came .   
Atsushi watched as Takahiro struggled to stay up and he scoops him into his arms . He lays down with Takahiro in his arms . Takahiro nuzzled his nose against Atsushi's cheek. He yawned and curled up into a ball. Atsushi got up . He lifted Takahiro up. He watched Takahiro curl up in his arms instantly. He kissed his head softly and Takahiro hummed softly. He noticed a tear go down his face . " Baby don't cry" He said as he rocked him back and forth . " I missed you so much" Takahiro said. " I missed you too. I know they deemed me as a traitor even though I did nothing wrong other then didn't pull out . " Atsushi said sadly . Takahiro kissed Atsushi's tears away. " I love you so much that's all that matters. The fact that Shokichi forced you to have sex with him is weird .. he lied about the blackmail too" Takahiro said . " I think only Hiroomi knew what was truly going on but scared to act out and get angry " Atsushi said. " He was the only one in contact with me during this whole drama and rumor fest" Atsushi continued and Takahiro noticed how upset he was. He knew Shokichi beat him up not Ryuji or Hiroomi . He traced the scar above his eye . " I'm sorry I believed them" Takahiro said as he bursted into tears. Atsushi knows about his breakdowns because Hiroomi told him about he got so upset that he used him as a punching bag. "I'm here now don't worry. " He says as he sets him back down.


	67. Chapter 67

Atsushi sits down on the bed. He noticed Takahiro look at him then look away . He pulled him close. " Why do people like ruining happiness?" Takahiro asked as his voice sounded sad . " They knew I loved you since the beginning. Usä told me something that Shokichi did to you and I got so angry." Atsushi said as Takahiro curled up to him. He noticed Takahiro shaking and wrapped an arm around him. He felt Takahiro squeeze him . " Atsushi calm down " Takahiro said. Atsushi just started crying and Takahiro got on his lap. He felt Takahiro give him kisses. He heard a small moan as Takahiro let him slide inside his ass. Takahiro moved his hips slowly. Atsushi demanded faster and Takahiro complied. Atsushi released inside him . Takahiro whined as he released. Atsushi felt Takahiro curl up against his chest . He carried him to the tub and started the water. He got in while Takahiro was still in his arms. He looked at Takahiro who was curled up against his chest and smiled . His baby is back. He felt Takahiro shiver against him. Takahiro was lifted out by Atsushi and had a towel wrapped around him . " It's almost been 11 years since we have met baby" Atsushi said as Takahiro shyly hid his face in Atsushi's chest. " I know " Takahiro said shyly. He looked up at Atsushi with a red face and he felt a kiss to his cheeks. He fell asleep against Atsushi's chest and was put on the bed . He felt arms protectively go around him. He buried his face in Atsushi's chest.


	68. Chapter 68

Takahiro missed Atsushi so much . He played with Atsushi's hand . He just wanted to nuzzle that huge hand . Atsushi caressed Takahiro's cheek. He noticed a tear go down his face . " Baby don't cry I'll be here with you" He said as he wiped Takahiro's tears. "I'm sorry I believed them " He said as he sniffled . " My actual bear is you "Takahiro continued . Atsushi smiled at the nickname and he won't ask about the other bruises he found. He traced the bruises . He frowned . " Don't worry " Takahiro said. He felt a squeeze to his hand. " Suna-san don't worry I'll be fine . " Takahiro said as a kiss came to his lips. Takahiro looked at his phone and there was a message from Shokichi . He didn't want to deal with it. Atsushi looked at the message instead and was shocked at what saw even though he thought it wasn't realistic. Takahiro started to shake with anger and it was clear that he just wanted these fools to leave him alone . He finally had the emotional breakdown that he wanted to have for months . Atsushi noticed and let him cry . He knows Takahiro is sick of this but Hiro said he'll get involved if it causes Takahiro to leave LDH or any emotional pain. He ends up calling Hiro telling him what is happening. " Atsushi, calm down. I'll make sure to deal with this and keep Takahiro safe. " Hiro said before he hung up. He notices Takahiro asleep and rubs his back softly. " How is this going to be handled ? I don't want to see my baby sad and upset anymore." He whispered to himself. Takahiro felt a tear fall on his hand and caught it. He was awake but Atsushi doesn't know. He looked up at Atsushi. " I feel like I hurt you" Takahiro said. Atsushi shook his head and kissed Takahiro's head. " They also broke rules of the agency ." Takahiro said. " Public relations nightmares almost happened with Elly and Ryuji making out in the middle of a press conference. Naoki and Naoto had to tell press to leave" Atsushi said . " That's why we always waited until backstage , studio and home ." Takahiro said. " Shokichi was trying to make out with you during a press conference too . " Atsushi said and Takahiro started to shake. " He was forcing himself on me and Akira told him off after that ." Takahiro said . Atsushi noticed how upset Takahiro was getting and pulled him close . He peppered him with kisses. He heard giggles. Takahiro tried to hide his face.


	69. Chapter 69

Atsushi snuck a kiss from Takahiro. " Are you okay?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro nodded. " Well I love you so much" Takahiro said as he smiled. He was put on Atsushi's lap. He looked up at him and then hid his face . He whimpered softly as he felt a hand going down his body . " No teasing " Takahiro said in a whining voice . He blushed and hid his face . " Old man" Takahiro said and Atsushi pouted .  
" I'm not old " Atsushi said as he flicked Takahiro's forehead. He saw a visible pout and kissed Takahiro softly. " Meanie" Takahiro said as the kisses got deeper. He felt Atsushi bit his bottom lip. He whined and broke away from the kiss . " Ten years of resisting your cuteness has us here" Atsushi whispered and Takahiro hid his face shyly. " You'll always be my baby " Atsushi said. He felt a kiss that was quick but sweet .


	70. Chapter 70

"I'm ready to start something if I have to. " Atsushi said and Takahiro rolled his eyes. " I'll meet you after my schedule " Takahiro said as he got up to get ready. He got ready and left. As soon as he got there he got out of the car. He can't stop shaking . Kazuki looked at him with a worried look . " I know your scared " Kazuki said . He walked with him to the practice room . He watched Takahiro walk in and start to shake. Shokichi tried to hug Takahiro and was pushed away. " Just take the hug we used to date" Shokichi said as he tried to hug Takahiro . Usä and Makidai were watching this interaction very closely through the window . Makidai walked in and said " He's not comfortable stop that" . Shokichi still tried to hug him and Atsushi walked in. " Why are you doing this ? He clearly is just trying to work" Atsushi said as Hiro walked in. " You should of been terminated months ago .. you are putting private relationships in danger .. leave Takahiro alone " Hiro said. Atsushi wrapped his arms around Takahiro. He takes Takahiro out of the room to relax and felt a squeeze. " Baby I'm here " Atsushi said as he felt Takahiro's tears fall. He wipes the tears away. Takahiro looks up at him sniffling. " Is he alright ?" Alan asked . " No he's not " Atsushi said. " Nesmith has been sad lately and he's been coming in with mysterious bruises. He keeps saying it's because he's clumsy and I don't believe him " Alan said and Takahiro got mad. " I know you are close with Nesmith " Atsushi said to Takahiro. Takahiro felt hand that wasn't Atsushi's going through his hair . He looked up and looked back at Atsushi. Atsushi nodded and let Nesmith kiss Takahiro's cheek . " I know you care about me but Atsushi loves you so much and cares about you don't worry about me . " Nesmith says . He breaks down . Atsushi hugs Nesmith after setting Takahiro down. Takahiro yawns softly as he nudged Atsushi's arm. " Sleepy" Takahiro said. Atsushi takes Takahiro home with him . He notices Takahiro fell asleep and carries him inside .


	71. Chapter 71

Takahiro squirms in Atsushi's arms. " Baby calm down." Atsushi said . He notices Takahiro cries out Nesmith's name . Takahiro wakes up. " You seem to care a lot about Nesmith don't you? " Atsushi said. Takahiro nodded . " Why don't you let your heart decide who you want? I'm always here if you need me." Atsushi says as someone knocks on the door. Atsushi opens it and Nesmith is there .Takahiro looks at Nesmith and Atsushi nods. He ran into Nesmith's arms . " Shokichi hurt you" Takahiro said he felt arms squeeze him. " I was trying to protect you " Nesmith said . " You really like him don't you?" Atsushi asked. " Yes I do " Nesmith said . " Takahiro really likes you back" Atsushi said . Nesmith looks down at Takahiro smiling. " I know I'm still in his heart but he doesn't like me like he likes you" Atsushi said. Takahiro nods . Nesmith kisses Takahiro's cheek. Takahiro buried his face in Nesmith's chest shyly. "Did you guys break up ?" Nesmith asked and Atsushi nodded. Nesmith wiped Takahiro's tears away as he felt Takahiro squeeze him tightly. He takes Takahiro outside. " I missed you " He heard Takahiro whisper and snuck a kiss. " I want to cuddle " Takahiro said. Nesmith took him to his place and he noticed how sleepy he was. " Baby sleep ,you'll snuggled up to me soon " Nesmith said as he drove . Takahiro fell asleep . Nesmith noticed that Takahiro was trying to curl up into his jacket as he was getting carried inside. Takahiro whined. " Baby shh I'm here " Nesmith said. He carried Takahiro up to bed and set him down . He took off his clothes and crawled into bed wrapping around Takahiro protectively. He felt Takahiro try to hold his hand. Takahiro woke up slowly his face was red and buried his face into Nesmith's arm. Nesmith kissed his head and turned Takahiro around . " Mine" He heard Takahiro whisper. He puts a hand up and Takahiro's nuzzles his palm. He feels a kiss to his lips and smiled.


	72. Chapter 72

"Baby boy" Nesmith said . He kissed Takahiro softly . He looked down at a shy Takahiro . He felt a squeeze. Takahiro looked at Nesmith and whimpered . " I -I want you " Takahiro said . He was put up against a wall with his pants and boxers off just in a t-shirt as Nesmith roughly thrusted inside of him. His loud moans. His legs started to give out and whimpers mixed with moans as he releases against the wall as Nesmith kisses down his neck and Nesmith's thrusts were slower but rougher . Nesmith released inside of him . He caught Takahiro before he fell. He lifted him up and kissed his head. He felt a nose nuzzle against his cheek . Takahiro was taken back to the bed and put down. He pouted. Nesmith looked at Takahiro and pulled him close feeling arms go around him. He kissed his cheek. He rubbed Takahiro's butt cheeks. " Nes " he heard Takahiro say as the body curled up against him was shivering. He wrapped a blanket around him feeling a nuzzle of a nose against his cheek . He noticed Takahiro was asleep.


	73. Chapter 73

Neamith cried silently as he remembered what Shokichi did and shudders . Takahiro woke up and noticed Nesmith crying . He squeezed him. " Baby why are you up? " Nesmith asked as Takahiro climbed up on his chest . He held Takahiro tightly as the tears were kissed away. " Nes you are crying, are you okay? " Takahiro asked and Nesmith avoided the question. He hugged Nesmith tightly before he got up and got ready. Nesmith got up and noticed Takahiro having trouble walking. He started to laugh . Takahiro pouted as he felt a hand hold his . He was getting help and smiled up at the man who was helping him. They walked out to the car and got in. Nesmith started to drive. Once they got to the building and went inside Takahiro hugged him tightly and they went on their ways .   
Takahiro sat in the studio for a bit and shuddered as the door opened every time . He started to record . Nesmith sat there watching because he had an early day. He went in the booth and hugged Takahiro from behind. " Keep singing , I got you " Nesmith whispered and Takahiro turned around. He felt a face bury in his chest. He smiled and held him close as he walked him out of the booth .

Akira rushed in . " Shokichi's in the hospital" he said. Takahiro tears up. " Do you want to to see him?" Nesmith asks and Takahiro nods. They all walk outside of the studio. Nesmith and Takahiro walk to the car and get in . Takahiro cries and Nesmith starts to drive . " We both still care about Shokichi, right?" Takahiro asks . " Sure we do , he's probably scared right now" Nesmith said . Once they got to the hospital they got out of the car and went inside. Takahiro asked were Shokichi's room was. He sniffled as Nesmith got inside room with him. " Don't cry " Shokichi said as he tried to get up and walk over to him . " Sho stay down. " Nesmith said as he tried not to cry. They walked over to him . " Sho what happened , who did this? " Takahiro asked as Shokichi started to cry. " Don't worry I'll be out tomorrow " Shokichi said as he looked at Nesmith. " I'm sorry for hurting you guys " Shokichi sobbed . " We'll pick you up tomorrow " Takahiro said. Nesmith squeezed Shokichi's hand. Takahiro felt Shokichi's hand squeeze his . A nurse came in the room and said that Shokichi could go home . Takahiro was shaking and he helped Shokichi up . He and Nesmith helped him to the car. Takahiro sat in the back with Shokichi . Nesmith starts to drive as Takahiro lets Shokichi pull him close. Once Nesmith arrives at the house he sees Shokichi and Takahiro snuggled up together sleeping. He carried them inside because Takahiro wouldn't let Shokichi go. He traced Shokichi's face once he put them on the bed . He started to cry. "Sho I'm sorry that we fought all the time , Takahiro I'm sorry for hurting you " He said as he cried . Both of them woke up. Takahiro crawled over to him and helped Shokichi over. " Shokichi's ribs are fractured " Takahiro said . " Who did this to him? " Nesmith asked . " I can't say " Shokichi said as he snuggled close to him. " Was it Sway?" Takahiro asked and Shokichi nodded. He kissed a tear away. Shokichi was in Nesmith's lap. He pecked Takahiro's lips . Nesmith smiled slightly but was still upset as two sets of lips kissed his. Takahiro pouted as he looked up at Shokichi and crawled on to Nesmith's lap into Shokichi's arms. Nesmith watched Takahiro snuggle up to Shokichi. He kissed Takahiro softly . He heard a yawn as he layed down . The two lovers on his chest were slowly falling asleep, his arms wrapped around them. He began to fall asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Shokichi woke up to Takahiro shaking and rubbed his back, kissing his cheek multiple times. Nesmith played with Takahiro's hair . Takahiro woke up slowly looking around. " Are you okay?" Shokichi asked . Takahiro shook his head. Nesmith kisses Takahiro softly. Shokichi looks down . " Sho I'm fine but I'm just worried about you " Takahiro said as Shokichi kissed him softly. Shokichi tried to get up and succeeded . He walked to the bathroom and cried softly once he got in there. Takahiro heard the crying and ran to the bathroom and hugged Shokichi from behind . " I don't understand why I got hurt ." He sobbed as Takahiro rested his head his back . Nesmith watches through the doorway. " We'll never know his intentions " He says as Shokichi looks over. " He promised he wouldn't hurt me " Shokichi said as Takahiro slid into his arms. He looked at Takahiro and smiled slightly. He held Takahiro close as Nesmith joined the hug. Shokichi kissed Takahiro's head . Nesmith rested his head against Shokichi's back . He heard a huff from Takahiro and let Shokichi go . " Nes don't go " Shokichi said Takahiro hid his pouting face in his chest. " I'm not going anywhere " Nesmith said as he lifted Takahiro up . He kissed Shokichi softly. Takahiro nuzzled his nose against Nesmith's cheek. He felt a quick kiss from Shokichi . " Sho" He said as Nesmith handed him over and he hid face in Shokichi's chest. " I missed you baby " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's head . He heard a yawn as he carried Takahiro to bed. " I missed you too Nes" He said as he blew a kiss. Nesmith kissed Shokichi's head as he pulled him into a hug. He watched Takahiro curl himself into a ball . He lifted Shokichi up carrying him to him bed and setting him down. Takahiro felt someone pull him close and kiss down his back. " Sho bear" He whispered and moved closer . Nesmith kissed the top of Takahiro's head. He hears a yawn and rubs Talahiro's back .


	75. Chapter 75

Nesmith knew he was dreaming and tried to wake him up while he cried . " Baby your dreaming , Shokichi's not here" He said as Takahiro began to wake up. He crawled up on top of Nesmith , giving him a kiss. Nesmith held him close as he sat up keeping his arms around him. He looked at tears go down his face. " Shokichi must be hurt if you had that dream " He said and Takahiro nodded. Takahiro wanted to check up on Shokichi so bad. He still cared about him . Nesmith called Shokichi and a sobbing answer came. Shokichi never cried on the phone and Takahiro heard the crying . Nesmith was trying to calm Shokichi down to get an answer. He asked for a photo and there was bruises on Shokichi's neck and face . He noticed Takahiro getting visibly upset. " Takahiro don't cry baby " Nesmith heard Shokichi say through the phone . " But your hurt " Takahiro said as he sniffled. " Come over Sho" Nesmith says. " I c-cant walk" Shokichi says . Nesmith had a tear go down his face . Takahiro and Nesmith hang up and get ready to go to Shokichi's house . They arrive at Shokichi house and go inside. They find Shokichi laying in his bed crying. Takahiro got in bed . " Sho come here" Takahiro said as he gently pulled him close. He played with Shokichi's hair. " Who did this to you " Nesmith asked . "Nes he doesn't need an interrogation right now , he needs us." Takahiro said as he felt a kiss to his forehead. He looked down at Shokichi playing with his hand . Shokichi looked up . Nesmith kissed Shokichi's head. " Sho baby let's try to get you waking " Takahiro says as he helps him up and watches him walk. He feels Nesmith hug him from behind. He rushes over to Shokichi and hugs him. He pouts as he tip toes to kiss him. He felt Shokichi lift him up. He nuzzled his nose against Shokichi's chest. Nesmith watched while smiling . He walked over to Shokichi and gave him a kiss. He looked at Takahiro and kissed his cheek. Shokichi looks at Takahiro who is curled up in his chest. " Baby I'm here" He says as he walks . He heard snores coming from his chest and lays Takahiro down . He feels a tug of his shirt. Nesmith kissed Takahiro's forehead. He felt Shokichi's arms wrap around him. He heard a whine from Takahiro and got in the bed with Shokichi . He felt Takahiro move closer to him and snuggle up to him . " Taka baby your okay I'm here" He said as Shokichi kissed his cheek. Shokichi looks at Takahiro and pouts . Nesmith kisses the pout.   
He wiped Takahiro's tears. " Nes don't go" He heard Takahiro mumble and wrapped his arms around him. " Baby you fell back asleep and please wake up . He said as Takahiro woke up slowly. Takahiro just sobbed. " Baby I'm here forever " Nesmith said.


	76. Chapter 76

Nesmith held Takahiro tightly as he rocked him . " Are you sure you want to go to work to today ?" He asks and Takahiro shakes his head. Takahiro looks up at Nesmith. He felt a kiss to his lips and snuggled back up to Nesmith . " I feel like going to work today but stay close" He said . Nesmith nodded as he watched Takahiro get up , he was shaking still. He helped him . " Do you need Atsushi?" He asked and Takahiro nodded . He called Atsushi and Atsushi said he'd be there. Atsushi shows up and goes to Takahiro. " A-Atsushi " Takahiro cries and hugs him tightly . He feels Atsushi squeeze him . He still sobs. "I'm scared" He says in the middle of sobs. " Shokichi is showing up on his dreams again " Nesmith says as he feels Shokichi's arms wrap around him. " Shokichi is fine he's not hurt .. just super sad and wants to apologize " Atsushi said. Takahiro looks down. Nesmith lifts up his chin and kissses the pout . Atsushi leaves. " Shokichi wants to apologize.." Nesmith says . Takahiro takes Nesmith to the car. They go to Shokichi's house . The windows were shattered. "Is he okay? I'm worried."Takahiro says he hears Shokichi crying for help. They rush in . Takahiro tries to look for Shokichi, he finds him in a closet . " Sho" Nes says as Shokichi starts to shake again, he cries. Takahiro pulls Shokichi into his arms . " You were beaten ." Takahiro says as Shokichi nods . He felt Shokichi curl up in his chest as nesmith cleaned him up . " I'm s-sorry for h-hurting both of you" Shokichi said in tears. He felt Takahiro nuzzle his nose against his cheek. " I'm here my bear" Takahiro whispered and Shokichi really wanted to switch positions so Takahiro can snuggle against him . He pouted . " No kisses until better " Nesmith said . Shokichi pouted and huffed. He felt a quick kiss. "Baby .."Takahiro said while pouting. Shokichi felt Takahiro rest his head on his back . He squeezed Takahiro's arm. Nesmith lifted Shokichi up and noticed a pout. Takahiro looked at Shokichi. He followed Nesmith to the car. He layed with Shokichi in the back while Nesmith drove. They both fell asleep.Shokichi wrapped around Takahiro protectively. Once they all got home , Nesmith smiled looking at how Shokichi and Takahiro were sleeping. They both rub their eyes. Shokichi's lower body was ok as Nesmith noticed when Shokichi lifted a still sleeping Takahiro. Takahiro wakes up and blushes . He looked up at Shokichi and felt a soft kiss then Nesmith got jealous and went upstairs. He squirmed out of Shokichi's grasp and went upstairs. He noticed Nesmith sitting on the bed and crying so he got on his lap and hugged him. Shokichi followed and watched the interaction. He left because he felt morally wrong. Nesmith rubbed Takahiro's back while rocking him. "Shokichi left" Takahiro said as he snuggled up to him feeling a blanket wrap around him. " We need to stop helping him , he's a big boy " Nesmith said . " I agree " Takahiro said as he yawned . Nesmith layed so Takahiro was on his chest. He watched Takhiro slowly fall asleep as he kissed his cheek. He noticed a blush creep up on Takahiro's cheek. Snores filled the room.


	77. Chapter 77

Takahiro wakes up slowly. He looked up . Nesmith heard a whispered "I love you " from the curled up against his chest . " I love you too baby" He said as Takahiro kissed him softly. He noticed a tear go down his face. " Hey don't cry I'm here ." He said as he rubbed circles against his back. He felt a kiss . Takahiro looked scared as Nesmith got up. "Hey there's nothing to be scared of" Nesmith said as Takahiro got up. He watched Takahiro get ready and got ready himself . Once they finished a pair arms wrapped around Takahiro from behind. Nesmith noticed Takahiro relax . Takahiro was walked out to the car. He got the car then felt a soft kiss . Nesmith started to drive. Takahiro had Nesmith's hoodie on. He played with the sleeves. Once they got to work they split ways . Takahiro went to the studio and Nesmith went to dance practice. Once Takahiro got in the studio. He was writing something. He watched the door and Nesmith walked in . He wrapped his arms around him . "Sing out loud if the lyrics don't sound right to you. " Nesmith said as Takahiro kissed him. He played with Takahiro's hair as Takahiro relaxed in his touch. He heard a yawn and helped Takahiro to the car. Takahiro pouted as he cuddled up to the seat. " We'll be home soon " Nesmith said as he began to drive. He lifted a sleeping Takahiro out of the car . Takahiro sniffled a bit. " Baby.. don't cry" Nesmith said as he carried him in . " He's back " Takahiro said. "He's not baby your dreaming " Nesmith said as he cried softly. Nesmith rubbed his back . Takahiro woke up slowly to look up at worried Nesmith . " Did he come into studio before I did ?" Nesmith asked and Takahiro nodded . He sat Takahiro down as he looked the marks on Takahiro's neck . " I didn't let him touch me.. he told my manager that he was ok to be alone with me " Takahiro said as tears went down his face . Nesmith also heard a mumbled sorry . " Hiro caught what happened and yelled for him to get out" Takahiro continued. "You don't have to continue " Nesmith said as he let Takahiro curl up to him. Takahiro fell asleep slowly as Nesmith took him upstairs. He was being put down he pouted and Nesmith got in beside him . He felt a kissing his lips then fell asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Takahiro wakes up and goes under the covers . He slips Nesmith's boxers down . He put his mouth on Nesmith's dick beginning to suck it . He hears Nesmith wake up and he keeps going . He feels cum go into his mouth and arms pull him up as he swallows. He was on Nesmith's chest. He hid his face. "Baby don't hide" Nesmith said as Takahiro nuzzled his cheek with his nose. He played with Takahiro's hair. He watched Takahiro get up and got up himself. " babe I'm getting tired of this " Nesmith said and Takahiro watched him walk away. He just sobbed . Nesmith went to work. He noticed Takahiro didn't come in .and he was worried as everyone even Shokichi asked where he was. " I told him it was over .." Nesmith said . " Someone please go check if he's alright . He usually comes in " Akira said. " I'll go .. I know he doesn't like me but I'll go " Shokichi said as he got ready to go. He leaves to go to Takahiro's house . Once he gets to Takahiro's house , he walks in and finds Takahiro asleep on the bed room floor. " Hey ". He says as he gently shakes Takahiro. " Shokichi " Takahiro said as he felt himself get lifted. " I'm sorry for everything I've done . This is my fault" Shokichi said . Takahiro shook his head . He felt a kiss to the forehead. " Hurting you wasn't what I meant to do" Shokichi said . " It's not your fault .. I'm easy to get annoyed by" Talahiro said as he cried . " Oh sweetie I really loved you you knew that" Shokichi said as he felt a squeeze. He noticed how vulnerable Takahiro was and just held him close. Shokichi answered the phone and said Takahiro is alright . He noticed a quick kiss but didn't respond. He wrapped a blanket around him. "S-Sho " Takahiro said as he relaxed in Shokichi's lap . " Don't worry I'm here" Shokichi said . "Akira is worried about you and so am I . " He added as he let Takahiro cry into his shirt. " I don't want to be in Exile anymore " Talahiro said . " Are you sure? " Shokichi asked and Takahiro shook his head . " Do you want to come to work? " Shokichi asks and Takahiro. " Only if we cuddle later"Takahiro said . Shokichi let Takahiro get up and get ready. He watched Takahiro rush downstairs. He held onto Takahiro's hand and took him to the car. He started the car and felt a hand squeeze his . He began to drive. Once they got there , they got out . Takahiro walked in behind him. He looked at Nesmith then hugged Shokichi from behind . Akira ruffled Takahiro's hair. Shokichi turned around. "Sweetie let's go" He said as he walked Takahiro to practice. He felt a squeeze to his hand. He sat down after awhile and pulled Takahiro to his lap. They shared tiny kisses . Shokichi wrapped his jacket around Takahiro.


	79. Chapter 79

Nesmith walks over to them and slaps Shokichi . Takahiro glares at Nesmith . He hid his face . " Takahiro take me back" Nesmith says and Shokichi stands up. " Leave him alone" He says . Hiro and Atsushi walk in . They see Takahiro curled up in a chair. Atsushi sees the hurt in Takahiro's eyes . " Sato" He heard a whisper come Takahiro. " Baby I'm here I won't hurt you I promise." Atsushi said . He felt a face nuzzle the palm of his hand . " Atsushi " Takahiro said sadly as he felt a jacket wrap around him. "Mine " he whispered. He got up and felt arms wrap around him. He ignored the fight as he left with Atsushi. He heard the a few moments later that Nesmith and Shokichi were suspended from activities. He let Atsushi kiss him. He whined as his bottom lip was bit . He was carried to the car. He cried softly as Atsushi drove. " We'll be home soon" Atsushi said as he heard snores. Atsushi carries him inside once they get home . He noticed that Takahiro was relaxed. He pecked his lips and saw him smile. Takahiro opened his eyes slowly. He noticed that he's on Atsushi's lap and his cheeks got red. He felt a kiss to his cheek. He felt rough kisses go to his lips. " I missed you " Takahiro said as he kissed him back. "Mine " He heard in a tiny little whisper. " Yours, forever" Takahiro said. " Hiro told me you really missed me. Is that true?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro. Atsushi noticed Takahiro was grinding against his leg. He took his clothes off and Takahiro's clothes were thrown on the floor. He watched Takahiro get on all fours . He slid inside of him moving fast and hard . He left bite marks all down his back and the sides of his neck . Takahiro moaned loudly as cum dripped down his legs. His legs were going to give out as Atsushi came inside him. He felt Atsushi pull out and carry him upstairs. Atsushi sets him on the bed and crawls in beside. "Baby " Atsushi says as Takahiro snuggles close to him . He feels a gentle kiss against his lips . " I love you so much, this is hurting me a lot .. please stay" Takahiro said in a sad voice. " Shh I'm here and I'm staying. I care about you. I'm worried about you. Omi actually wanted you to go back to me" Atsushi said. He heard snores from the person snuggled against him and he kissed the top of his head.


	80. Chapter 80

Takahiro woke up to crying and looked up at Atsushi. He wiped away the tears. " Are you okay ?" He asked and Atsushi shook his head. " I-I just missed you and I didn't like seeing you upset .. "Atsushi said. " I missed you too." Takahiro said. " Shokichi didn't hurt me in the studio that day.. we were just talking and he said he had to go before Nesmith came in" He said as Atsushi nodded. " You and Nesmith kept breaking it off .. you didn't intend for Shokichi to get hurt,right?" Atsushi asked. Takahiro had tears going down his face. " You should go visit him he's been texting me like crazy " Atsushi said . " We aren't officially back together yet?" Atsushi asked and Takahiro nodded. He left to go vist Shokichi . Once he got to Shokichi's house he knocked on the door. Shokichi opened the door . He felt Takahiro hug him tightly , and he brought him inside. He noticed Takahiro's frown . "Atsushi knew I missed you and wanted me to see you." Takahiro said shyly . Shokichi wanted to kiss him . He brought Takahiro upstairs since he wanted to lay down . Takahiro layed down and Shokichi wrapped his arms around him . He felt gentle kisses as his eyes close. Once he woke up he noticed Takahiro on his chest holding him protectively. " I'm fine .. baby shh" He said as he rubbed Takahiro's back. Takahiro opened his eyes and kissed Shokichi softly. " I never hurt you " Shokichi said as Takahiro nuzzled his cheek. " I know but what did they see that would assumed that..Did we fuck in the practice room ." Takahiro asked. Shokichi nodded and he blushed . " Atsushi knows I would never hurt you .. The day you had bruises, where'd you get them from?" Shokichi said . " I got into a fight ." Takahiro said as he pouted . Takahiro felt a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed him back. " I missed you " Shokichi said as he bit down on Takahiro's bottom lip. The kisses got rougher and stopped after awhile. Takahiro's face was red and he hid his face . Shokichi still found a way to steal a kiss. He held him tightly. " Sho bear" He heard Takahiro whisper . He sat up once Takahiro rolled off of him . He kissed Takahiro's head . Takahiro got on Shokichi's lap . He wiped tears away and curled up against Shokichi's chest. " I missed being in you lap .. I just felt awkward because it wasn't you " Takahiro said as Shokichi kissed his cheek. Shokichi rubbed Takahiro's back. "I don't want to go to work without you" Takahiro said as he traced the bruises. "It's also clear that Atsushi doesn't want to deal with me anymore..." He added and Shokichi hugged him. He shyly looked away.


	81. Chapter 81

Takahiro notices tears going down Shokichi's face and wipes them away. " Baby don't cry I'm here" Takahiro says and then kisses him . " Stay with me please " Takahiro hears Shokichi whisper. His heart broke a little. He hasn't seen him cry this much before. " Nobody hates you .. Shh " He said as he rubbed Shokichi's cheek. " I want you to come to the studio with me .. I'm kinda scared . "He says and Shokichi nods. He was curled up against Shokichi . " It's Valentine's Day " He said with a blush on his face. Shokichi smiled as he kissed Takahiro. " Can we try our relationship again?" Takahiro asked him . Shokichi nodded. He got up and Shokichi hugged him from behind. He smiled as he yawned and Shokichi pulled him back into bed with him . He snuggled up close to him and closed his eyes. He whispered " I love you " before he went to sleep. Shokichi played with Takahiro's hair. He noticed that Takahiro clung to him . Snores filled the room as Shokichi layed awake . Takahiro woke up after awhile to Shokichi missing. He curled up in a ball. Shokichi came back and noticed Takahiro had a pout . He kissed the pout. Takahiro sat up. " Are you okay?" Shokichi asked . " No-no I'm kinda worried " Takahiro said as he got up. "You shouldn't be" Shokichi said as he started the tub. Takahiro got into the tub with Shokichi and snuggled against him. He kissed Shokichi quickly. He felt something go up his ass and he instinctively started to move . " If it hurts tell me" Shokichi says as he feels water splash against his face. Takahiro nodded as he moved slightly faster and Shokichi's cum washed off as it leaked out . He feels a load go inside him and Shokichi pulls out. Shokichi lifts Takahiro up and gets out with him . He feels a kiss to his lips. He buries his face in Takahiro's hair. " Can we lay like this for awhile?" Takahiro asked . Shokichi nodded . He felt legs wrap around him and he looked at the man in his arms. " Baby " He said as he laid Takahiro down. . " Babe " He heard Talahiro whisper as he put him down. He felt a hand squeeze his tightly as he layed next to him. "Why do all my relationships fail?" Takahiro asked. " You tend to overthink and underestimate yourself " Shokichi said as he kissed Takahiro's head. He noticed Takahiro was fast asleep before his answer was heard.


	82. Chapter 82

Shokichi noticed Takahiro shivering. " Baby boy" He whispered into his ear as he wrapped a blanket around him. He noticed Takahiro was curled up to side . He took a picture and Takahiro woke up. He noticed Takahiro was frightened. " Baby I'm here .. don't be scared"' He said as Takahiro tried to hide . He held him tightly. " Why is on top of me is the first place you think to hide ?" Shokichi asked. " You're my pillow that's why" Takahiro answered. Shokichi smiled. He felt soft and quick kisses. " You'll always be my baby" Shokichi says. " How is your body feeling ? " Takahiro asked . "Still hurts but I can walk." Shokichi said. Takahiro answers his phone but it was an angry Nesmith. He starts shaking and Shokichi finally speaks up. He hangs up and nuzzles his nose against Shokichi's cheek. He feels a kiss on top of his head . He yawns as Shokichi rubs his back . "I'm off work baby " Takahiro says. Shokichi kissed him softly. He noticed that Takahiro got up and broke down down crying . He watched him lay on the floor. He got up and walked over to Takahiro and picked him up. He rubbed his back. " I have had enough too so I know how you feel.. I'm here for you" He said and Takahiro looked up at him. He felt a kiss to his lips and a nuzzle of a nose to his cheek. His face turned red. Shokichi hid his face in Takahiro's hair. He heard a whine and put Takahiro down on the bed . He peppered Takahiro with kisses. He layed on top of Takahiro clinging to him. Takahiro smiled as he kissed Shokichi back. " I missed you .. so much " Takahiro said. Shokichi clung to Takahiro as he sat up. He felt a soft kiss to his lips . He wiped a tear off of Takahiro's face . " I really liked when we were in the studio alone." Takahiro said. " Me too " Shokichi said as Takahiro kissed his cheek. He walked Takahiro to the kitchen as he felt tiny squeezes to his hand . He started to make food. He noticed Takahiro curled up on the couch. He walked over with plates of food and sat down kissing the top of Takahiro's head. "Happy Valentine's Day " Shokichi said softly as Takahiro took one of the plates and ate. He smiled as he ate the food . He noticed that Takahiro was cuddled close to him.


	83. Chapter 83

Shokichi looks at the man curled up next to him wondering why that he was hurt he's so cute and kind. Was the kindness taken for granted ? He just wondered as Takahiro looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He kissed Takahiro gently . Takahiro was in Shokichi's lap. He rested his head on Shokichi's chest. He felt his head being kissed. He smiled as Shokichi squeezed him. " I'm staying with you this time don't worry " Shokichi whispered as Takahiro yawned softly. He watched him close his eyes . Takahiro fell asleep as he was layed down on the couch. Shokichi got up and cleaned the plates. He went to check on Takahiro and layed in his arms , he felt a tight hold . He curled up to Takahiro's chest and fell asleep. Takahiro woke up. " Baby" Takahiro whispered and nuzzled Shokichi's cheek with his nose. He felt Shokichi's lips against his and smiled . They go get ready . Shokichi finishes and waits for Takahiro down stairs . He watches Takahiro walk down stairs. They head out to the car. Takahiro was shaking a bit when he got in the car. He looked out the window as Shokichi drove . Once they got to work . They walked in holding hands. They both walk to Hiro's office to talk . " Shokichi never did anything to me .. he always cared" Takahiro said . " Shokichi stay with Takahiro please he really needs you" Hiro says . They both walk out and smile . Takahiro feels a kiss to the top of his his ead . Elly watches the interaction and asks Kenjiro why he's not like that with him. They walk to a practice room. Shokichi sways Takahiro back and forth. He kisses the side of his head . " My Sho" Takahiro whispered. Arms wrapped around Shokichi's neck as whimpers were heard. "Do me here and now" Takahiro said as Shokichi was taking off Takahiro's clothes. Once Shokichi's clothes were off he slammed into Takahiro . After a while Takahiro was a moaning mess after falling to the floor and Shokichi released inside him . Shokichi helped Takahiro put his clothes on and rubbed his back . He held him close . He watched Nesmith's face have a shocked look and then left . He was holding Takahiro in his arms tightly. Nesmith was crying in the hallway. They ignored it and kept cuddling . " I want to go home " Takahiro said and Shokichi carried him to the car. Nesmith was crying really hard. Shokichi heard him whisper something and stopped . He looked at Takahiro and a tear was running down his cheek. " Nes don't cry .. I'm not lovable " Takahiro whispered. "Yes you are " Shokichi says as he rushes Takahiro to the car. Takahiro whispers a thank you to Shokichi . He gets put in the car then Shokichi gets in and starts to drive . Takahiro squeezes his hand. He falls asleep. Shokichi carries him in the house, hearing a whisper " I wanna stay like this longer" and he smiles as he sits down with Takahiro in his arms. He wraps a blanket around Takahiro and he carried him upstairs after awhile . He lays with Takahiro curled up to him as he watches television. He squeezed Takahiro's hand . He soon fell asleep.


	84. Chapter 84

Shokichi. Shokichi looked at him and held him close. He felt Takahiro move away and get up. He just ignored it . He noticed Takahiro was completely gone and went to look for him . He heard a scream and noticed Takahiro crying trying to explain something. He ran to Takahiro and pulled him into his arms as the person left. " Baby it's dream I'm here" Takahiro said as Shokichi woke up shaking. Multiple kisses went against Shokichi's lips. " I'm here don't worry I'm staying for good." Takahiro whispered as he felt Shokichi squeeze him. He heard a sigh and held onto Shokichi tightly. He heard snores . Shokichi was curled up to him. Takahiro heard a mumbled " I love you " from the semi awake man curled up to him. He smiled as the shyness was present on Shokichi's face. He snuck a kiss to the now hidden face. He squeezed his hand. Shokichi noticed that Takahiro was on top of him. " Need my pillow" He heard as a tiny whisper . He thought Takahiro was being adorable and he felt a nuzzle against his cheek. He was happy. " Everytime you were alone I just wanted to hug but you had to act scared of me because of the break..you are my baby" He said as Takahiro squeezed him. " I just wanted to be near you too but I was scared about the reactions I would get so I stayed away.." He heard Takahiro say as noticed tears . He wiped Takahiro's tears away . He noticed how Takahiro clung to him when he had breakdowns this whole time and he knew how to calm him. He just wished people would leave Takahiro's relationships alone . He felt that Takahiro would retire and quit if he wasn't left alone . He and Exile needed him. He mends them both together. He would still be with him but Exile will be no more . He noticed how distant he became with other that weren't him . He noticed he was only close to him and Akira at this point . He felt a squeeze to his hand. "The younger members of Exile are worried about you" Shokichi said and Takahiro's heart broke . His juniors shouldn't be worried about him . " They have their own groups though if Exile becomes no more they'll be okay " Takahiro said as he kissed Shokichi's cheek. " The choreography was getting too easy for Exile since us elders really are getting creaky bones" Shokichi said . " You guys can't be dancers forever .. that's why Hiro tries to encourage you guys to do more then just dance . He even tried to get me and Atsushi to dance at one point but we only use our voices that's why I'm an actor too" Takahiro said . He kissed Shokichi's head. He wrapped his arms around Shokichi's neck . "Cutie " Shokichi whispered in Takahiro's ear . He watched Takahiro get flustered . He snuck a kiss quick kiss to his lips. He felt the arms cling around his waist. He heard a whimper as his hand touched the bare ass cheek . He was too focused on falling back asleep. He finally heard snores from the man using his chest as a pillow and wrapped a blanket around them . He falls asleep. They wake up the next morning. Shokichi felt a gentle kiss and a mumbled " carry me" . He laughs since he knows Takahiro loves getting carried. He got up and lifted Takahiro up. He walked downstairs with him in his arms . " I love you so much " Takahiro mumbled as he relaxes against Shokichi's chest. He gets set on the counter and watches Shokichi cook. They eat and get ready for the day. Shokichi walks Takahiro to the car. He drives them to work. They get out of the car. Shokichi notices Takahiro give him a hug . His heart melts because he hasn't seen Takahiro be this cute before. They both separate for the day. By the end of the day Takahiro was asleep on the couch of the studio. Shokichi noticed and lifted him up . He put his jacket around Takahiro and kissed his cheek. He set him in the car. Once they got out of the car when they got home ,Shokichi looked at a still tried Takahiro walking him inside. " Bed " Takahiro whined . He followed Takahiro upstairs . He layed down next to him. They fell asleep until the next morning .


	85. Chapter 85

They wake up and share a kiss. Shokichi looks at his phone . " Nesmith is sick .. he's not doing okay.. his activities are suspended " Shokichi said . Takahiro frowned. He called Nesmith and heard a sob with a hello . " Nes don't cry.. what happened ?" Shokichi said . "He has broken heart syndrome.. he doesn't want to do anything. " Takahiro said . " He keeps calling your name crying.. you should visit.. I feel like I did something wrong and I should of left you alone" Shokichi said.   
Takahiro agreed and got up . He hurried and got ready . He rushed out of the door . Shokichi just laid there crying. Takahiro came back. He noticed Shokichi cried himself to sleep when his voice was horse. " Baby I'm here" Takahiro and got into bed with just his boxers. He watched as Shokichi cuddled close to him. " Sho your the only one who gets my love " Talahiro says. He kisses his lips. Shokichi looks up at him and kisses his cheek. He kisses Takahiro's neck softly. He hears a giggle and Takahiro hides his face . He sees a few tears . " Babe don't cry" He said as he rubbed Takahiro's back. He watched Takahiro sit up. He sat up and pulled an upset Takahiro into his lap. He heard a whimper as he watched Takahiro grind against his thigh . " Baby missed me that much" He said as he took off Takahiro's boxers . He slipped his dick into Takahiro once he had his legs around him . His thrusts were fast and hard as Takahiro was leaving scratch marks down his back. Takahiro was moving just as fast as Shokichi. They both slow down and Takahiro moans loudly as cum was released inside him. Takahiro's grasp became less tight. Shokichi pulled out slowly while Takahiro rested his head on Shokichi's chest. A tiny yawn came from Takahiro. Shokichi heard Takahiro's snores after awhile . He knows promotion for the new single is coming and he will be near Takahiro. He fell asleep after kissing Takahiro's forehead.


End file.
